Kitsune Paradaisu
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Naruto, siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, su amiga de la infancia, así que cuando finalmente decide declárale su amor, ella lo sorprende con que está comprometida, dolido jura nunca más enamorarse, así que cuando su hermano Menma lo invita a trabajar con él, acepta sin pensar… ¡¿Qué rayos era ese collar en su cuello! ¡Jamás debió escuchar a Menma!
1. Prologo

**_Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto_**

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Kitsune Paradaisu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologo**_

Otoño, el viento soplaba con fuerza, las hojas secas de los arboles caían a su merced creando un curioso paisaje de cálidos colores.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza mientras sus piernas se movían ágilmente mientras corría, haciendo mecer sus rubios cabellos que rozaban ligeramente las pequeñas marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas y una radiante sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, la cual llegaba hasta el azul zafiro de sus ojos, hoy era el gran día, tras haberlo pensado día tras día, noche a noche, finalmente se había decidido… Hoy le diría lo que sentía.

¡Le diría a Sakura lo mucho que la amaba!

Haruno Sakura, una hermosa chica de cabello rosáceo y unos exóticos ojos jade, grandes y expresivos, que te atraían desde el primer momento en que los veías… ella había sido su amiga desde que eran pequeños, se habían conocido en el jardín de niños cuando él accidentalmente le había dejado caer su jugo encima y su amiga Yamanaka Ino lo había golpeado por ser un irrespetuoso y escandaloso.

Si, no había sido el mejor de los comienzos, pero tras haberse disculpado y comprado otro jugo –a la fuerza– pudo darse cuenta de que esa niña tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, aunque con el tiempo se le fue pegando ese carácter fuerte y explosivo de Ino, no por ello había dejado de gustarle ¡Al contrario! ¡Eso la hacía aún más hermosa! Porque no solo era bonita, también era inteligente y muy fuerte, simplemente… ¡Hermosa!

Le recordaba mucho a su difunta madre, quizá por eso es que se había comenzado a interesar más y más en ella…

Pero eso ahora no importaba, el hecho es que tras años de haber estado enamorado de ella ¡Hoy por fin se lo haría saber! Pero… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? La historia era larga y sinceramente no tenía muchos ánimos de recordarla, pero, básicamente… del mismo modo en que él había estado enamorado de ella, ella también lo había estado de otra persona.

Uchiha Sasuke

Su mejor amigo y eterno rival, aún hoy en día seguía preguntándose: ¿Por qué tenía tantas seguidoras? No es como si el fuese el chico más genial del mundo o algo así, de hecho, era bastante gruñón y seco ¿Qué le veían de bueno a un amargado como él? A saber, pero, el hecho era de que Sakura también era una más de ellas, o al menos lo fue ¿Por qué lo fue? Porque con el tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era el chico _cool_ que aparentaba, era alguien frio, de mal carácter y solitario.

La cosa, es que al final, tanto ella como el teme y él, se hicieron buenos amigos, mejores amigos para ser más específicos, casi siempre quedaban en el mismo equipo y curiosamente, con el tiempo hasta les pusieron un apodo.

_Team 7_

¿Por qué 7? Porque la primera vez que formaron equipo ese fue el numero que les toco, y desde entonces habían sido prácticamente inseparables, aún hoy en día…

― ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Por aquí! ―alegre escuchó el sonido de la joven de ojos verdes a lo lejos.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ―exclamó risueñamente el rubio a modo de saludo.

―Llegas tarde ―reprendió ella.

―Lo siento, pero había mucha gente de camino acá ―se excusó al tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa al aire libre de aquella cafetería.

―Ah… siempre lo mismo contigo ―negó― y bien ¿para qué me has pedido que viniera? ―.

El rubio trago en seco, sabía que Sakura era una persona directa, pero realmente no esperaba que quisiese ir al punto de un solo…

―A-Ah, pues… yo ―.

Genial, estaba balbuceando.

―Yo… pues… ya sabes, hace mucho que no nos veíamos y pues, pensé que sería buena idea tomar algo ¡Para recordar los buenos tiempos! ―Rayos ¡Joder! ¡Estaba nervioso!

―Sí, creo que tienes razón ―sonrió ella al relajarse.

Agradeció infinitamente cuando la camarera llego a pedir sus órdenes, respiro hondamente cuando Sakura se distrajo para mirar el menú, tenía que tranquilizarse, ya lo había decidido, hoy le diría lo que sentía por ella, no podía echarse atrás, no ahora… aprovecho cuando ella fue al tocador para tratar de ordenar sus ideas y recordar el discurso que había memorizado desde hacía una semana atrás.

―Volví ―.

Quedó absolutamente en blanco cuando escucho la voz de la joven al llegar y sudo frio cuando ella le sonrió como queriendo saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza… ¡Suficiente! ¡Era ahora o nunca!

―Sa-

―Estoy comprometida ―.

Silencio, nada más que eso.

― ¡Al fin lo dije! ―suspiró Sakura al recargarse en el respaldo de la silla― Sabes, me alegre cuando me llamaste ayer por la noche para que nos viéramos en esta cafetería, pero cuando llegue tengo que admitir que estaba muy nerviosa ―explicó al remover unos mechones de su cabello un tanto apenada.

Pero el rubio ya no parecía estar escuchando.

―Se que no te lo dije antes, pero… Sasuke-kun y yo estuvimos saliendo desde hacía medio año y bueno, hace una semana… él me propuso matrimonio y yo… ¡Acepte! ―.

La sonrisa de Sakura no podía ser más hermosa, pero su sangre no podía estar más helada… era extraño, pero de alguna forma sentía como si todos sus sentidos estuviesen más despiertos que nunca, podía escuchar el ruido de los autos al pasar, el bullicio de las personas al caminar, las hojas del viento al mecerse con el viento, pero lo que mejor pudo percibir fue… su corazón… sintió como se resquebrajaba lenta y dolorosamente, sintió pedazo a pedazo caer y formar un nudo en la boca de su estomago y en su garganta… pero no dijo nada, de hecho… ni siquiera se inmuto físicamente.

Solo se quedo ahí.

―Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme, para haberme llamado con tanta insistencia ayer? ―cuestionó alegremente la joven.

―Yo… ah, pues, no mucho… Solo que, fui aceptado en a la Universidad de Tokio ―.

Su respuesta fue tan mecánica que cualquiera que lo conociese diría que no era él, pero tanta era la sorpresa y emoción de la pelirrosa que ni siquiera lo noto.

― ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Felicidades, Naruto, esa es una gran noticia! ―.

―S-Si… es genial ―.

―y que… ¿no vas a felicitarme por mi compromiso? Que desconsiderado de tu parte ―bromeó ella.

―A-Ah… si… fe-li…cidades… ―.

…

El aroma del alcohol y el espeso humo del cigarrillo inundo sus fosas nasales, mientras el sabor amargo del sake quemaba su garganta, dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa con un golpe seco antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo en su mano mientras se serbia más sake.

―Tsk, demonios, este lugar parece un bar ―.

No se inmuto, ni siquiera cuando vio a su hermano gemelo en el marco de la sala y siguió bebiendo.

― ¿Por qué hay tantas botellas de sake en la sala? ¿Y desde cuando tú bebes? ―cuestionó Menma al intentar abrirse paso entre las botellas y el enorme basurero que era aquel lugar.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―habló con voz pastosa― ya soy mayor de edad, puedo beber lo que yo quiera ―respondió al beber directamente de la botella.

― ¡Apenas y acabas de cumplir los 21! De hecho… ¡Los cumpliste ayer! ―.

― ¿y qué? ―gruñó― Soy mayor de edad, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera ―.

―Pero te recuerdo, que esta es _mi_ casa y esta _mi_ sala, la cual por cierto tienes hecho peor que una cantina barata ―respondió Menma al cruzarse de brazos.

― ¿y que harás al respecto? ¿Echarme? ¡Hazlo! ¡Mamá estaría orgullosa de que lo hicieras! ―.

Una vena pálpito con fuerza sobre la sien del pelinegro, ya había tenido suficiente…

― ¡Oye, suéltame! ―ordenó tambaleante.

Pero Menma ya estaba cansado de aquello, había sido _amable,_ demasiado de hecho, al dejar que el rubio se mudase con él a Tokio meses antes de que las clases de la universidad iniciaran ¡pero ya estaba harto! Aún si ambos habían cumplido los 21 años el día de ayer –oficialmente mayores de edad– el idiota de su hermano se la había pasado hurtando sus botellas clandestinas de sake, clandestinas, porque como había dicho antes, él hasta el día de ayer era oficialmente mayor de edad, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese sus propios medios para conseguirlas, el hecho era que su hermano era quien las había estado consumiendo día tras día, noche a noche.

¡Con un demonio! El idiota ese, había convertido su casa en un cuchitril ¡Ya hasta podía ver a las cucarachas construyendo una ciudad en su sala! Pero ya no más, había sido considerado con su hermano porque la pelirrosa esa que tenía como amiga le había destrozado el corazón al decirle que estaba comprometida con el emo de su otro amigo ¡Por Kami-sama! Eso fue hace cuatro meses ¡Que lo superara!

― ¡Esta caliente! ―.

Escucho al rubio gritar cuando lo lanzo en medio de la tina de agua caliente, si caliente, a un borracho se le reacciona con agua fría, pero quería vengarse por lo de su sala, mascullo una última maldición antes de sacarlo y rociarlo con la regadera de agua fría.

― ¡Ah! ¡Fría! ―.

…

Una amable ancianita daba un último paseo nocturno cuando escucho el estruendoso grito de un chico dentro de una casa que ya había pasado, antes de escuchar varios ruidos más de gritos y golpes.

― _**¡Idiota! ¡Limpia este desorden ahora mismo! ―.**_

Despavorida, la ancianita, opto por regresar a casa.

…

―Tsk, eres patético ―bufó Menma― solo es una chica, ni que fuera el fin del mundo ―.

― ¡Agh! ¡Cállate, Menma! ―gruñó el rubio al tirar la última botella de sake vacía a la basura― Tú jamás te has enamorado, no sabes nada ―.

―Lo que se, es que te terminaste todas mis botellas de sake y quebraste mi escultura de más de ¥10,000 ―señaló malhumorado los pequeños fragmentos de arcilla en el suelo.

― ¡Bah! ¿Cómo si no tuvieses más en tu otro apartamento? ―masculló el rubio al cruzarse de brazos― Eres rico ¿no? Solo cómprate otra ―.

― ¡Agh! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! ―exclamó Menma al lanzarse sobre su hermano.

Afuera un gato y un perro peleaban en un oscuro callejón antes de que un vecino les lanzara una cubeta de agua fría.

―Tsk, esto me gano por ser amable con un idiota como tú ―masculló Menma al limpiarse uno de los rasguños que había logrado en su pequeña riña.

―Nadie te pidió que lo fueras ―rezongó Naruto al ponerse un parche de gaza sobre un moretón que empezaba a sangrar.

―Insolente, deberías agradecerme por haberte dado asilo cuando se te rompió el corazón por Saku-

― ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ―el pelinegro se sorprendió ligeramente por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano― No te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre… nunca más ―.

Los hombros del pelinegro se relajaron, era obvio que su hermano había pasado del dolor al enfadado.

Por su parte, Naruto apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula mientras escondía su mirada tras varios mechones de su cabello, no solo era Menma, el también… ¡Ya estaba harto de aquello! Pasar los días pensando en lo que podía haber sido si Sakura le hubiese dado una oportunidad, en como seria todo si en vez de haber esperado a que la pelirrosa lo notara y haber tomado la iniciativa desde el inicio… tal vez todo sería diferente…

Pero el "hubiera" y el "tal vez" no existe… Sakura estaba comprometida con Sasuke… y él había perdido su oportunidad, para siempre…

―Oye, Menma ―.

El aludido simplemente lo observo con cierta indiferencia.

―Haces bien en no enamorarte, hermanito… todo esto es un asco ―sonrió con amargura.

―Ya te lo dije antes, si quieres olvidar a Sakura solo búscate a otra y punto ―dijo Menma cruzándose de brazos, odiaba que lo llamara _hermanito_ pero por esta ocasión lo olvidaría.

―No… no lo hare ―.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos, ahí iba otra vez con eso de que; Sakura era la única para él, que la amaba, que ella era especial y bla, bla, bla…

―No pienso volver a fijarme en ninguna otra mujer, nunca más ―.

Oh, eso era nuevo.

― ¿y qué harás? Te volverás gay o algo por el estilo ―sonrió burlonamente.

― ¡Claro que no, imbécil! ―respondió el blondo con las mejillas rojas.

― ¿Y bien? ―.

―Buscare un empleo mientras comienzan las clases en la Universidad y luego… luego ya veré que hago ―suspiró al recargar su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

―Por mí, haz lo que quieras ―dijo Menma encogiéndose de hombros― Solo te recuerdo, que ya te han despedido de tus últimos cinco empleos por pasártela borracho por Sakura ―.

― ¡Agh! ¡Quieres dejar de repetir ese nombre! ¡Ya te lo dije, está prohibido! ―berrinchó, mientras el otro rodaba los ojos irritado― Y si tanto te preocupa eso ¿Por qué no vas y me consigues uno? Eres rico ¿no? Has de tener un muy buen empleo para serlo ―masculló con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados.

―Sí, es cierto, tengo un muy buen empleo ―sonrió ladinamente.

Inconscientemente sus dedos rozaron con el cuero negro del pequeño cinturón que rodeaba su cuello.

―Pero tienes razón, puedo conseguirte un trabajo ―ahora la sonrisa del pelinegro se había vuelto un tanto oscura

Pero el rubio no lo noto ya que su atención se centro con cierto interés en lo último que había dicho su hermano.

―Así que, dime Naru-nii… ¿Quieres que te consiga un buen empleo? ―.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Si, lo se...

muchos se preguntaran ¿y ahora en que se metió esta loca? yo también me lo estoy preguntando, pero... ¡No pude resistir la tentación!

Así que con todo el placer del mundo, les presento este nuevo proyecto, el cual si bien surgió hace mucho, solo era una idea vaga hasta que leí uno de los maravillosos fics de Lady Mitzuki/Miss Pepinillo, y bueno... ¡La inspiración me golpeó con fuerza!

Así que aquí les tengo lo que he llegado a crear y no me resta más que decir, que: ¡Mucas gracias, Mitzu-chan por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto!

y a todos los demás...

¡Ojala y este pequeño prologo haya sido de su agrado!

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

Siguiente:

**_Capitulo 1 – Adiós al pasado, hola a un nuevo comienzo_**

P.D.

Kurama-sama... ¿ya me pude bajar de aquí? no me gustan las alturas -colgando desde lo alto de un rascacielos.

**No, hasta que hayas aprendido a ****obedecerme**

Ya le dije que, lo siento... ¡Bájeme!

**En tus sueños, mocosa**

¡Ayuda!

P.D.2

**¿Alguien me regala un review?**


	2. capitulo 1 adiós al pasado hola futuro

_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Kitsune Paradaisu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Adiós al pasado, hola a un nuevo comienzo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las gotas de agua empapaban el rojo vino de su cabello haciendo que este se pegase a su rostro, resbalando y delineando las duras facciones de su cuerpo, mientras el rojo sangre con pequeños y casi imperceptibles destellos azulinos de sus ojos se centraba en el techo del baño, hasta que el tono de su teléfono lo saco del trance relajante de aquel baño.

― ¿Si? ―.

―_Kurama-sama… disculpe la interrupción en su día libre ―._

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios ante la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

…

― ¿Trabajar contigo? ―.

Naruto no podía estar más descolocado que en ese momento ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Trabajar en el mismo lugar que su hermano? La idea de pasar mucho tiempo con él no era algo que le llamase la atención exactamente, podían ser hermanos, pero eso no significaba que ellos pudiesen congeniar bien, aunque tenía que admitir que de cierta forma esa invitación le había llamado un poco la atención, Menma tenía muy buenos ingresos gracias a su empleo, prueba de ello era el lujoso piso que tenía en uno de los más grandes y costosos edificios en el centro de Tokio, también era dueño de la casa en la que actualmente vivía ahora, eso sin contar que le había visto un par de autos, no esos no eran simples autos… ¡Esas eran una joyas del automovilismo! Así que viéndolo bien, la oferta era tentadora… muy tentadora, sin embargo, para comenzar, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el trabajo de Menma.

―Trabajas para los _yakuza_* ¿cierto? ―.

― ¿Disculpa? ―.

―Lo sabía… Rayos, siempre supe que debía estar más al pendiente de ti, hermano… ¡Agh! ¡Demonios! Nuestros padres seguramente estarán muy decepcionados de mí… ―.

Una vena palpito en la frente de Menma ante el monologo melodramático del rubio.

―Ojala y puedan perdonarme, mamá y papá… pero no se preocupen hare lo que esté en mi alcance para recuperar al Menma de antes, buscare un empleo y… ―.

― ¡Suficiente, imbécil! ―exclamó el pelinegro iracundo al golpear a su hermano en la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Menma? ¡Eso duele! ―chilló el rubio.

―Por decir tantas estupideces ―gruñó Menma.

―Pero, vamos, tienes que admitir que ganar tanto dinero como tú lo tienes, solo hay una explicación… tú trabajas para… ―.

―Guarda silencio ―cortó una vez más Menma al patearlo en la pantorrilla― El hecho de que no despilfarre mi dinero en ramen como tú lo haces, no me hace un yakuza, existe algo llamado _"Ahorro",_ por si no lo sabías, y a diferencia de ti, yo si sé cómo invertir mi dinero ―.

―Ya… ―musitó el rubio de mala gana.

Cuando Menma se ponía en su fase de "_yo sí y tú no_" con esa expresión sombría como si quisiese hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, era insoportable…

―Entonces, no eres un yakuza ¿cierto? ―dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

―No, no lo soy ―masculló secamente el pelinegro.

―Bien, entonces… has de tener un buen trabajo ¿no? ―.

―Sí, lo tengo ―.

―Ya… y ¿en qué-?

― ¿Quieres el trabajo, si o no? ―cuestionó Menma irritado.

― ¡Claro que lo quiero! ―exclamó Naruto alarmado.

―Bien, entonces, te envió la dirección por correo ―bufó al levantarse de su asiento.

―Ah, sí pero… ―.

― ¿Pero qué? ―gruñó exasperado.

― ¡Solo quiero saber de qué es el trabajo! ―exclamó alterado porque su hermano no lo dejase hablar.

―Ah, eso… no es un trabajo muy complicado ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― De hecho, creo que te gustara ―.

No sabía porque, pero la sonrisa que Menma le había dado le hizo sentir escalofríos de pies a cabeza.

―Bien, me voy, te enviare la dirección luego ―.

Y sin más que decir el pelinegro se encamino hacia la salida.

― ¡O-Oye! ¡Aún no me has dicho en que-!

Pero para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta su hermano ya había cerrado la puerta.

―Tsk… al final ni me dijo de que era el trabajo ―.

…

Un nuevo día se alzaba en el horizonte, pero como siempre, fuera de día o de noche, las calles de Tokio eran pobladas por un gran número de personas y autos, de entre los cuales un auto negro se abría paso a gran velocidad la cual redujo hasta estacionarlo frente a un edificio.

― ¡Bienvenido! ―saludó la recepcionista― ¿En qué puedo-?

Pero la mujer detuvo su acostumbrada pregunta de bienvenida al ver al joven que se adentraba.

― ¡Oh, Uzumaki-san! Que sorpresa, creí que estaba de vacaciones ―sonrió ella.

―Vengo a resolver unos asuntos ―dijo Menma encogiéndose de hombros― dile que subiré a su oficina ―.

―E-Enseguida ―se apresuró ella al tomar el intercomunicador mientras el pelinegro se adentraba al elevador.

…

―Problemático ―.

Naruto solo bufó ante la voz cansina de su buen amigo Nara Shikamaru ante lo que le atribuía como "su problemática vida" tras haberlo contado todo lo que le había pasado meses atrás con _ella_ y como había llegado a Tokio con su hermano Menma y que este le consiguiese un _empleo_.

―Solo te pedí un consejo, Shikamaru, no que me recordaras lo _problemática_ que es mi vida ―rezongó molesto.

―Ya, ya, como digas ―suspiró el Nara al aplastar la colilla de su cigarro contra el cenicero del centro de mesa de aquel restaurante― ¿quieres mi consejo? ―.

El rubio asintió.

―Escucha a Menma ―.

¡Grandioso! ¡Hasta Shikamaru! Esto de verdad tenía que ser una broma.

―Bromeas ¿cierto? ¿Desde cuándo estas del lado de Menma? Se supone que eres mi amigo―.

―No se trata de estar del lado de alguien, tonto ―suspiró― sabes que a mí nunca me ha agradado tú hermano, me resulta demasiado problemático ―.

Vaya sorpresa, se dijo sarcástico el rubio al rodar los ojos y darle un sorbo a su bebida.

―Pero esta vez tiene razón, Saku-, Tsch, _ella_ ―corrigió con fastidio ante la mirada severa del rubio― _ella_ no es la única mujer en el mundo ―el rubio bufó por lo bajo― todas las mujeres son problemáticas pero no significa que solo por una el mundo acabe ―.

― ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Yo-

―La amabas, si, me lo has repetido como unas doscientas veces en esta ultima hora, pero que la _ames_ no cambia nada, ella está comprometida ―.

Golpe bajo, Naruto sabía eso, lo sabía mejor que nadie pero eso no hacia menos dolorosas las cosas.

―Escucha ―suspiró Shikamaru ante la mirada sombría del rubio― a menos que Sakura despierte milagrosamente un día y diga que "se ha enamorado de ti" nada cambiara ―estaba siendo un poco duro con el rubio, si, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón― lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es buscarte un empleo y quizá una que otra aventura ―.

― ¿Hablas enserio? ―exclamó Naruto sin poder creérselo.

―Ya te lo dije, todas las mujeres son problemáticas, pero quizá algún día encuentres a una que te resulte menos problemática y vuelvas a enamorarte ―.

― ¡No lo hare! ¡Nunca volveré a enamorarme! ―.

El Nara simplemente suspiró con desgano, cuando al rubio se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había quien se la sacara, lo mejor sería que dejara las cosas así, tarde o temprano el solo se retractaría de esa descabellada idea.

―Bien, como digas, entonces solo búscate un empleo y distrae tu mente en lo que comienza la Universidad ―.

― ¿Y eso es todo? ―.

―Sí, eso es todo ―.

―Tsk, no me ayudas, Shikamaru ―.

―Lo que tú quieres es que alguien te consuele y eso es demasiado _problemático_ ―.

Una vena palpitó en la cabeza del rubio ¡Él no quería que lo consolaran! ¡Solo que alguien le diera un buen consejo! Uno que no involucrara buscarse a otra mujer o un empleo ¡¿Era mucho pedir?!

―Comienza de cero ―.

Ambos respingaron en su sitio ante esa tercera voz que apareció repentinamente junto a ellos.

― ¡¿Shino?! ―identificó con sorpresa el rubio― ¡Nos asustaste! ―señaló molesto.

― ¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí? ―cuestionó Shikamaru aún sorprendido.

―Estoy aquí desde que comenzaron la conversación, ustedes se vinieron a sentar junto a mi ¿lo olvidan? ―.

Una gota de sudor frio bajo por la frente de ambos, si tenían que ser sinceros, cuando entraron al restaurante solo se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron vacía, ni siquiera habían visto al pelinegro ahí.

―Ah… si… ―articuló Shikamaru un tanto incomodo.

―La incomodidad en sus rostros… claramente han ignorando mi presencia desde el inicio ―un aire frio invadió a los otros dos― Es una falta de respeto el ignorar a un amigo cuando este amablemente te ha escuchado todo este tiempo y se ha tomado la molestia de darte un consejo ―.

― ¡Ah, sí, sí, l-lo sentimos! ―se apresuró a decir el rubio― ¿y cuál era tu consejo, eh, Shino? ―.

― ¿Acaso intentas desviar el tema? ―.

― ¡No, como crees! ―rió incomodo, claro que estaba intentado cambiar el tema, Shino siempre entraba esa horrible fase deprimente y asfixiante cuando alguien lo ignoraba― ¡Solo quiero saber, cual era tu consejo! ―y eso no era del todo mentira.

―Bien ―asintió el pelinegro, mientras los otros dos suspiraban internamente aliviados― Comienza de cero ―.

Ahora la atención del rubio se había centrado completamente en el de gafas oscuras, Aburame Shino.

―Cuando las hormigas han cometido varios errores en la colmena se les cambia a una nueva área para comenzar de nuevo y así eventualmente su rendimiento se hace-

―Ah, ya… creo que ya entendí, Shino ―cortó el rubio al pasar del interés al aburrimiento.

―Básicamente ―interrumpió, Shikamaru― tratas de decir que lo mejor que este tonto puede hacer ―señalando al rubio― es comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar ¿cierto? ―.

―Así es, científicamente está comprobado que-

―Creo que con eso es suficiente ―interrumpió una vez más el Nara no sin antes bufar por lo bajo en conjunto con su rubio amigo un "problemático".

…

―Así que, quieres traer a un nuevo _empleado_ ¿eh? ―.

―Así es ―sonrió Menma desde su asiento sobre el sofá negro en aquella enorme oficina.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en los labios del pelirrojo desde su asiento giratorio desde el cual admiraba la enorme vista que el ventanal de su oficina le proporcionaba.

―Interesante, pero… ¿Qué gano yo a cambio? ―sus ojos se centraron en el pelinegro cuando giro ligeramente su silla hacia él.

― ¿Enserio lo preguntas? ―dijo el pelinegro con diversión.

―No, solo bromeo ―dijo al girarse una vez más sobre su silla hacia el ventanal― Bien, puedes traerlo, y veremos si tiene potencial o no ―.

―Como usted diga, _jefe_ ―sonrió burlonamente el pelinegro antes de marcharse.

Mientras el pelirrojo desde su asiento sonreía divertido ante la petición de uno de sus mejores _trabajadores_, mientras lo veía subir a su auto negro.

―Uno nuevo ¿eh? ―.

…

El constante toqueteo que hacia la pelota cada vez que la arrojaba contra el techo de su habitación comenzaba a aburrirlo, pero no tenía nada que hacer… había probado seguir su propio consejo y buscar un empleo pero lo habían echado de cada lugar, ya fuese por no tener _experiencia_ o porque alguno de los encargados era amigo de alguno de aquellos para las que había trabajado anteriormente y lo había despedido por _borracho_…

―Extraño al viejo, Teuchi… seguramente el si me habría dado empleo y ramen… ―suspiró con pesar al levantarse de su cama.

Konoha… ese era su pueblo natal, el lugar donde Menma y él habían nacido y se habían criado, lugar donde su madre había fallecido y donde había hecho tantos buenos amigos, como Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, el viejo Teuchi y su hija Ayame, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, incluso el raro de Sai y también estaba Sasuke-teme… porque si, aún cuando el fuese la principal causa de su desconsuelo, seguía siendo su amigo… su mejor amigo.

Extrañaba los viejos tiempos, cuando eran niños y todo era más fácil, no había romances ni corazones rotos, solo era el día a día pensando en que broma gastarle al teme o alguno de los profesores, jugar partidos con todos, escapar de las vecinas molestas cuando hacían competencias por ver quién tocaba más timbres, las competencias de comida, de fuerza y las tardes de videojuegos… todo eso lo extrañaba.

―Que sucia esta la habitación ―sonrió tontamente al ver la pila de basura y ropa sucia esparcida en el suelo― Mejor limpio esto ―.

Uzumaki Naruto no era un devoto de la limpieza, no era ordenado como Menma, en si el encontraba las cosas más fácilmente cuando estaban revueltas que cuando estaban en su lugar, tampoco era un aficionado a la limpieza como Sasuke, en si ni siquiera le importaba si estaba sucio o limpio hasta que se quedaba sin ropa para ponerse… pero en este caso era hacer limpieza o seguir hundiéndose en la oscuridad de los viejos tiempos.

― ¡Oh! ¡Es mi viejo tren _chu chu_! Creí que Menma lo había tirado ―rió mientras desempacaba las cosas que aún estaban dentro de las cajas.

"―_Men-nii, Men-nii ―llamó el pequeño Naruto de seis años._

― _¿Qué ocurre, Naru-nii? ―preguntó el otro pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules._

― _¿No has visto al señor chu chu? ―cuestionó al borde de las lágrimas._

― _¿tú tren de juguete? ―dijo Menma a lo que Naruto afirmó― Lo tire ―."_

Seco y frio, Menma siempre había sido así, jamás había tenido consideración con él ¡Al contrario! Siempre, siempre ¡Siempre tiraba o destruía todos su preciados juguetes! ¿Cómo olvidar al señor dientecitos? Su conejo que celosamente había cuidado desde pequeño y al cual un día cuando regresaba de la primaria su hermano había tirado contra un perro… nunca más lo volvió a ver… lo único que quedó de él fue su pequeña patita la cual aún conservaba.

―Te extraño, señor dientecitos ―suspiraba con tristeza al aferrarse a la pequeña patita de felpa en sus manos.

Y así, continuo desempacando y limpiando su habitación… una suerte que la mudanza no hubiese roto nada en el trayecto desde Konoha hasta Tokio.

…

― ¡Oye, idiota! ―exclamó Menma al entrar dando un sonoro portazo.

Pero nada, ni un solo ruido.

― ¡¿Dónde estás imbécil?! ¡Sal ahora cobarde! ―ordenó al buscar en cada una de las habitaciones.

Pero así como antes, nada… o al menos lo fue hasta que escucho unos ruidos en el segundo nivel… ya lo había encontrado y ahora si lo mataría…

― ¡Maldita sea contigo! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve-? ―.

Pero las palabras de Menma quedaron al aire cuando abrió la puerta de la que debiera ser la habitación del rubio, una vena palpito su sien al ver una enorme montaña de basura, ropa y demás cosas en la habitación, hábilmente se aparto del marco de la puerta cuando esta amenazaba con írsele encima.

―Idiota ―dijo al ver como de entre toda aquella basura una mano se alzaba en busca de ayuda― Definitivamente la limpieza no es algo que se le dé a los descerebrados ―.

Porque no, esta no era la primera vez que encontraba a su hermano en una situación similar cuando a este se le daba por _limpiar_, de hecho esta era la razón por la cual él era quien siempre limpiaba y si dejaba que el rubio limpiara algo era bajo su estricta supervisión, porque ese idiota desordenaba más de lo que ordenaba.

…

―Por un momento creí que moriría ahí abajo ―suspiró el rubio tras haber sido sacado por su hermano de aquel montón de basura.

―Tsk, tal vez debí dejarte morir ahí mismo ―bufó Menma al cruzarse de brazos.

― ¿Y a que debo el _honor_ de tu visita? ―cuestionó Naruto mientras se recargaba contra el sofá.

―Todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo, imbécil ―gruñó por lo bajo― ¡Estuve esperándote durante dos horas! ¡Dos horas! ―exclamó al tomarlo por el cuello― Y tú idiota, aquí jugando entre la basura como una cucaracha ―.

― ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, cretino?! ―.

― ¿Qué, estas sordo, idiota? Te llame; sucia cucaracha, cu-ca-ra-cha ―.

― ¡Agh! ¡Ya verás! ―.

Y lo que pudo haberse convertido en una gran pelea, fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Menma.

― ¿Diga? ―contestó de mala gana al separarse de su hermano.

―Tsk ―bufó Naruto al acomodarse la ropa.

―Bien, voy para allá ―.

Naruto arqueó una ceja al ver a Menma guardar su teléfono y sacar una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo.

―Te estuve esperando para acompañarte a ver lo del nuevo empleo ―.

Una gota de sudor frio resbaló por la espina dorsal de Naruto, si Menma se enteraba de que en todo este tiempo estuvo buscando otros empleos lo golpearía.

―Pero en vista de que, tú, idiota, ni te apareciste, tendrás que ir solo, entrégale este pase a la recepcionista cuando llegues ―dijo arrojándole la tarjeta.

― ¿Eh? Pero… ―.

Sin embargo, una vez más el pelinegro le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

―Tsk ―bufó enojado al verse ignorado.

Pero no pasó mucho para que su vista se centrase en el pedazo de papel sobre la mesa de la sala, el papel solo tenía un extraño dibujo de un zorro de nueve colas disfrazado con un traje ejecutivo ¿Qué se suponía que significaba? Ni idea, pero el pequeño tintineo de su teléfono en el extremo de la mesa llamo su atención.

Una gota resbalo por su cabeza al revisar su celular y ver más de 50 mensajes de texto, 25 correos de voz y 75 llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número… Menma… Bien, tal vez su hermano si tenía un poco de razón al enfadarse con él, pero… ¡Estaba limpiando! ¿Cómo se suponía que escuchara su teléfono cuando hacia la limpieza y prácticamente era devorado por un monstruo de basura?

Además no es como que estuviese muy interesado en ir a esa dichosa entrevista ¡Ni siquiera sabía de que era el trabajo! Y aunque lo supiera ¡Ni tenía la dirección!

―Oh… aquí esta es la dirección… ―.

Reaccionó mientras revisaba los _coloridos_ mensajes de su hermano, repletos de sentencias de muerte por su retraso.

De todas formas, no es como si estuviese muy interesado en ese trabajo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, se dijo al dirigirse a su habitación en un nuevo intento por _limpiar_ su habitación.

…

― ¡Que humor el tuyo! ―sonrió burlonamente, Hozuki Suigetsu desde su escritorio.

―Tsk, no fastidies, Hozuki ―respondió Menma frente al escritorio del peliblanco.

―No me digas que por fin una chica fue sincera contigo y te dijo que no eres lo suficientemente _bueno_ ―rió.

―Déjate de idioteces ―gruñó, ante la risa del Hozuki.

Aún seguía de mal humor por haber tenido que esperar al idiota de su hermano cerca de tres horas ¡Tres malditas horas! Mientras a ese idiota se le daba por andar jugando con la basura.

―El _zorro_ dijo que tenías algo para mí ―.

…

― ¡Ugh! Es increíble que aún tenga esta cosa ―Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras recogía cuidadosamente con una pequeña vera, una playera vieja, sucia y maloliente.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde lo que había ocurrido con Menma… mismas en las que se había decidido a reanudar su arda labor de desempacar y limpiar sus cosas, pero… ¡¿Cómo era posible que tuviese tanta basura mohosa entre sus cosas?!

¡Ah! Ya recordaba…

"_La puerta de su apartamento se abrió con un sonoro golpe mientras entraba, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar la pequeña maseta que solía regar por las mañanas ubicada en el vestíbulo, lo siguiente fue que cayó y se quebró fue el cuadro que tenía enmarcado en uno de sus pasillos, un jarrón que no sabía porque tenía, pero que de todas formas le desagradaba… uno tras otro cada objeto que se hallaba en su camino fue cayendo y eventualmente quebrándose._

―_Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¡Maldición! ―._

_Pateó la pared de su cuarto antes de dejarse caer en su cama, sujetando sus rubios cabellos con desesperación._

― _¡Maldita sea! ―exclamó golpeando su mesa de noche._

_Un pequeño sonido se dejo escuchar junto a él, sacándolo de su frustración, su vista se posó en el pequeño porta retratos tirado boca abajo sobre su mesa de noche… su vista se mandíbula se tensó cuando tomo el porta retratos en sus manos y observó aquella antigua foto dentro… eran ellos…_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto_

_Esa foto se había tomado cuando ellos eran pequeños, tan solo tenían trece años, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios al recordar el día en que esa foto se tomó, habían hecho una obra sobre la vida de los ninjas, claro que la obra fue pésima y demasiado infantil, pero Sakura había insistido tanto en que tenían que tener algo que les recordara ese día, su maestro en ese entonces, Hatake Kakashi, les había sugerido tomarse una foto._

_Sakura había aceptado gustosa y tanto él como Sasuke habían sido forzados a hacerlo, pero después de un rato pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea y tal vez podría aprovechar la oportunidad para tomarse otra foto luego solo con Sakura… grande fue su sorpresa cuando el fotógrafo les dijo que solo le quedaba espacio para una última foto y que no haría más… así que al final en la foto el salió con su rostro malhumorado intentando fulminar con la mirada a su mejor amigo que lo ignoraba vilmente, Kakashi arriba había posado su mano en la cabeza de ambos, mientras Sakura en medio sonreía alegremente a la cámara._

― _¿Por qué… Sakura? ¿Por qué? ―se cuestionaba, mientras una rebelde lagrima escapo de sus ojos chocando contra el cristal que protegía la foto entre sus manos._

_Primero solo fue una gota, luego otra y otra, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en llanto… cuando logro recobrar la calma, estuvo tentado a quebrar también aquella foto, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo por lo que la volvió a dejar sobre su mesa de noche boca abajo._

_Una semana entera fue la que paso dentro de su cama, solo se levantaba al baño, su apetito había disminuido considerablemente, su rostro se había vuelto más pálido y unas enormes ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos ante las noches que pasaba en vela y los días en los que dormía completamente, solo faltaba que comenzara a beber sangre y se convirtiera en un vampiro._

―_Agh… apaguen esa luz, tengo sueño ―gruñó un somnoliento Naruto― pero el parpadeante sonido continuo― ¡Qué alguien apague esa maldita luz! ¡Tengo sueño! ―ordenó molesto al quitarse la almohada del rostro._

_Un gruñido más escapo de sus labios al darse cuenta de que esa luz era de la pantalla de su teléfono, el cual se encontraba junto a su rostro, se había quedado ahí ya que la noche anterior se le dio por estar viendo todas las fotografías que le había tomado a Sakura en diversas ocasiones sin que ella se diera cuenta, eso y también porque se había descargado un juego nuevo y lo estuvo probando hasta que le dieron las 4:30 de la madrugada._

― _¿Qué quieres, Menma? ―masculló adormilado y malhumorado._

―_Tsk, y yo que me tomo la molestia de llamarte, imbécil ―gruñó el aludido al otro lado de la línea― además ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es, holgazán? ¡Es más de medio día! ―._

―_Ya te escuche, mamá ―resopló._

―_Tsk ―._

― _¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada? ―cuestionó al darse cuenta de que ya había perdido los rastros de sueño que tenía._

―_Supe que aprobaste el examen de ingreso a la universidad de Tokio ―._

―_Oh… ¿Vas a felicitarme? ―cuestionó incrédulo― ¡Qué considerado! ―._

―_Déjate de estupideces ―cortó Menma― Escucha, solo llamó para decirte que si quieres puedes mudarte a mi casa, queda cerca de la universidad, así que debería facilitarte la estancia aquí ―._

―_Ah… si, tu ca- ¡Espera! ¿Qué clase de artimaña sucia es esta? ―cuestionó desconfiado― ¿Qué planeas Menma? Desde ya te digo que no tengo dinero para pagarte la pequeña renta que planees intentar cobrarme ―repuso serio._

―_Tsk, no pienso cobrarte la renta ni nada, imbécil ―._

―_Menma… ¿acaso tú…? ―un pequeño sollozo escapo del rubio para sorpresa del otro― lo siento… No tenía idea de que habías cambiado tanto, hermanito… sin duda irte a Tokio te ha hecho mucho bien… mamá estaría sumamente feliz al saber la generosa persona en la que te has convertido… ―._

― _¡Ya, corta el maldito melodrama! ¡Y deja de meter la memoria de nuestra madre en esto! ―exclamó Menma molesto― A ver ―suspiró hastiado― No te estoy regalando mi casa, que eso te quede claro ―el rubio rodo los ojos, ya sabía que Menma no podía haber cambiado tanto, eso sería un verdadero milagro― Conseguí un nuevo apartamento y pensaba venderla ―._

― _¡¿Vas a venderla?! ¿Por qué? ―._

― _¡Deja de interrumpir, pedazo de animal! ―gritó molestó― Bien, como te dije "pensaba" venderla, la casa no es vieja, y está en una buena zona, venderla no debería ser un problema, pero aún no termino de cerrar el trato con mi nuevo departamento y sinceramente no tengo tiempo de buscar compradores o una agencia para que la venda al precio que deseo ―._

― _¿será porque eres un interesado cuando se trata de dinero? ―._

―_Como te decía ―continuó ignorando aquel comentario― no tengo tiempo para perderlo en esas cosas, y esa fue la primera casa que me compre con mis ahorros ―._

― _¿Un apego sentimental…? no sabía que aún tenías un lado "humano" Men-nii… ―._

― _¡¿Vas a aceptar quedarte en la casa, si o no?! ―cuestionó harto._

―_Hay, pero que humor ―bufó Naruto― Si, si, acepto ―respondió sin mucho afán― ¡Pero de una vez te digo que no pienso pagarte la renta! ―._

―_Como sea ―resopló Menma― ¿Ya sabes cuándo iniciaras las clases? ―._

―_En medio año, más o menos ―respondió con seriedad._

―_Bien, entonces te veré en seis meses ―._

― _¡No, espera! ―detuvo― Menma… ―su mirada inconscientemente se poso en el porta retrato boca abajo― ¿puedo mudarme la próxima semana? ―._

― _¿La próxima semana? ―cuestionó con cierta sorpresa― ¿Tan ansioso estas por verme? Vaya, que cariñoso te me has puesto, Naru-nii ―sonrió burló._

― _¡No es eso, Menma-baka! ―reaccionó con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_El aludido solo pudo reír por lo bajo…_

―_Es por Sakura ¿cierto? ―cuestionó Menma después de un tiempo en silencio._

―_Ya lo sabes, ¿eh? ―._

―_Lo supuse ―respondió con la misma sequedad que el rubio._

―_Je, ¿enserio? ―rió a medias._

―_Sí, desde que me llamaste para gritar y casi romperme los tímpanos con que te le ibas a declarar ―._

_Naruto rió en respuesta, una risa amarga― ¿tan obvio era que no tenía la menor oportunidad? ―._

―_Tengo que ir a trabajar ―respondió evadiendo la pregunta― Nos veremos la próxima semana ―._

―_De acuerdo… ―._

_Y sin más, ambos cortaron la llamada."_

En el transcurso de esa semana, el rubio se dedicó de lleno en la mudanza de Konoha a Tokio, metió todas sus cosas entre cajas y bolsas, nunca se detuvo a ver cuál era útil o no, solo las metió hasta que todo quedó completamente vacío… Ahora se lamentaba un poco el no haber al menos clasificado la basura de la ropa limpia, porque hasta eso empaco.

― ¡E-Esa cosa esta viva! ―exclamó aterrado al apegarse a la pared aterrado.

Definitivamente tuvo que desempacar sus cosas desde hacia tiempo, mucho tiempo, ya que la basura que erróneamente había mezclado con su ropa había formado una especie de criatura mohosa, la cual juraría que; ¡Acababa de sonreírle! ¡¿Dónde estaban la policía, los bomberos o las fuerzas armadas cuando se les necesitaba?! ¡Esa cosa era un monstruo de moho verde! Aunque también tenía algo de morado y negro… ¡Pero este no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso! ¡Esto era serio!

Y tan metido estaba en buscar algo que le ayudara a acabar con "el monstruo de moho" que inconscientemente su espalda topo contra su escritorio dejando caer otra de sus cajas.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo al sentir algo caer sobre su cabeza― Esto es… ―.

Con cierto asombro detalló un pequeño muñeco hecho a mano que se parecía a él, bueno más o menos… le recordaba a esos muñecos que se hacían para ser maldiciones a las personas, porque estaba un poco deforme… pero un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió al verlo.

―Sakura-chan… ―.

"― _¡Ah, como tarda Sakura-chan! ―se quejó Naruto desde su asiento en aquel parque._

―_Hn… ―._

_El rubio hizo una mueca, su amigo nunca había sido el mejor compañero para pasar el rato cuando se trataba de hablar… Ya llevaban cerca de media hora esperando a la pelirrosa, puesto que esta los había citado en ese lugar el día anterior porque tenía algo "importante" que decirles… pero ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar y Sasuke no ayudaba mucho en ello._

― _¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun! ―._

― _¡Sakura-chan! ―saludó el rubio, olvidando todo rastro de molestia._

―_Llegas tarde ―dijo secamente el Uchiha._

―_L-Lo siento, pero estuve despierta hasta tarde ―sonrió avergonzada._

― _¿Te quedaste dormida? ―sonrió divertido el Uzumaki._

―_No, tonto ―negó ella con las mejillas infladas, claro que se había quedado dormida pero eso no lo admitiría frente a él― Me levante temprano ―._

―_Oh… ―._

― _¿y para que nos citaste aquí? ―cuestionó Sasuke sin mucho afán._

―_Porque quería entregarles algo ―dijo al comenzar a revisar entre su pequeña mochila― Llevamos juntos hace mucho tiempo y pensé que sería bueno tener algo que nos recordara nuestra amistad ―._

_Los otros dos observaron un tanto desconcertados lo que Sakura les mostraba, eran tres pequeños muñecos hechos a mano._

― _¿A que no me quedaron bonitos? ―sonrió ella emocionada._

―_Parecen muñecos de maldición ―soltó Naruto, sin pensar._

― _¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Pase toda la noche haciéndolos! ―._

― _¡N-No, no fue mi intención, Sakura-chan! ―._

― _¡Shanaro! ―._

― _¡Lo siento! ―._

_Por su parte el Uchiha ojeaba desinteresado aquellos "muñecos" intentando encontrarles forma o la más mínima similitud con ellos, que a decir verdad solo lo hacía para ignorar como la pelirrosa golpeaba al rubio por insultar su obra de "arte"_

…

―_Los hice pequeños para que podamos usarlos como llaveros ―explicó Sakura― Aquí tienes el tuyo Sasuke-kun ―._

―_Gracias ―dijo a secas el Uchiha al recibirlo._

―_Naruto ―dijo un tanto molesta._

―_Gracias, Sakura-chan ―lloriqueó el rubio aún adolorido por los golpes de ella."_

Uso ese llavero durante mucho tiempo, pero un día lo había creído perdido, jamás le había dicho a Sakura eso, al contrario, cuando ella le preguntó por él, simplemente le dijo que lo había guardado para no perderlo y ella le había creído, se sintió muy mal por haberle mentido en ese entonces, porque ella hizo aquellos llaveros con mucho cariño para ellos, no quería defraudar a la persona que amaba.

Pero ahora…

"―_Comienza de cero ―."_

Las palabras de Shino regresaron a él como un balde de agua fría.

― ¿Comenzar… de cero…? ―se cuestionaba.

No estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, es decir, el amaba a Sakura, no quería olvidarla, es más estaba seguro de que no lo haría, mucho menos se buscaría alguien más para hacerlo… sin embargo… tenía que reconocer que ella lo quería pero no lo amaba y esa simple verdad era pequeña y sencilla pero dura de aceptar…

Tal vez Menma y sus amigos tuviese razón, tal vez comenzar de cero era lo mejor, no lo haría olvidar, pero al menos, tal vez… solo tal vez le ayudaría a sanar sus heridas… nunca volvería a enamorarse, porque Sakura era la única en su corazón, pero trataría de seguir adelante deseándole lo mejor a ella…

¡Ya estaba decidido! Escucharía a Menma y a sus amigos… ¡Comenzaría de cero!

― ¡Nuevo empleo allá voy! ―exclamó con decisión.

Justo en el momento en que con toda su resolución hecha, dio un paso hacia adelante… un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió su pie tocar algo suave, esponjoso y … viscoso… Con el rostro azul bajo la mirada y palideció al ver como su pie se encontraba dentro de _aquella_ caja en donde un pequeño "monstruo de moho" parecía saludarlo mientras abrazaba su pierna… una vez más seria devorado por un monstruo de basura…

― ¡Gya! ―.

…

― ¡Este lugar es enorme! ―exclamó Naruto.

Al día anterior se había resuelto a ir por una entrevista de trabajo al lugar donde Menma trabajaba, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver un gran edificio, con un una plaqueta en la entrada.

_**Kistsune corp.**_

¡Esa cosa era un rascacielos!

― ¿De verdad Menma trabaja en un lugar como este? ―continuó aún sorprendido― Con razón si gana tan bien ―.

Aún impresionado se adentro en el lugar, asombrándose por la elegante y enorme entrada ¡Esa fuente del centro parecía hecha de plata! ¿O es que solo estaba encerada?

― ¡Bienvenido! ―escuchó la voz de la recepcionista sacarlo de su asombro― ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ―.

― ¡Ah, sí! ―se apresuró en llegar a ella― ¡Vengo por una entrevista de trabajo! ―declaró solemne.

―Lo lamento, pero en este momento no se está contratando personal nuevo ―.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡No, espere! ¡Mi hermano me dijo que viniera a buscar trabajo aquí! ―exclamó nervioso y asustado― Uzumaki ¡Uzumaki Menma! ―.

― ¿Uzumaki-san? ―repitió ella un tanto sorprendida.

― ¡Sí! ―sonrió al ver que ella parecía conocerlo― Me dijo que le entregara esto… ―buscando algo en la bolsa de su pantalón― ah… espere… un segundo… ―.

Desesperado siguió buscando, en el pantalón, en su saco… nada… ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba esa horrible tarjeta?! No, no, no… ¡Esto no podía estarle pasando a él! ¡Olvido la tarjeta! No, claro que no, esta mañana se aseguro de traerla consigo… a menos… ¡Que se le hubiese caído en el camino!

― ¡Señor! ―exclamó la otra escandalizada cubriéndose el rostro, al ver que el rubio se había quitado los pantalones para sacudirlos frente a ella.

― ¡Juro que la traje conmigo! ―decía el rubio al dejar su pantalón en el suelo y repetir lo mismo con su saco― ¡Aquí esta! ―sonrió al ver como un pedazo de papel caía al suelo― Uf… creí que la había perdido… ―suspiró aliviado― Oiga, aquí está la-

―Seguridad, hay un pervertido en la recepción, repito, hay un-

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Espere, espere! ―se apresuró a detenerla, mientras ella volvía a gritar asustada.

― ¡Aléjese de mí, pervertido! ―.

― ¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Mire, esta es la tarjeta que mi hermano me dio! Mírela ¡Mírela! ―le mostro el pedazo de papel desesperado… sin embargo, la mirada de esa mujer le decía que lo golpearía con aquel teléfono en cualquier momento.

― ¿Este es el pervertido? ―.

El rubio sudo frio al ver tras de él a un par de hombres corpulentos con trajes y lentes negros.

― ¡N-No soy un pervertido! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ―.

―Llévenselo ―ordenó un tercero.

―Enseguida ―.

― ¡No, no pueden hacerme esto! ―gritó intentando zafarse― ¡Solo vine por una entrevista de trabajo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Llamen a mi hermano él les dirá la verdad! ¡Menma, Menma! ―.

Pervertido y patético, fue el pensamiento de la recepcionista al ver como el rubio era arrastrado a la salida por el personal de seguridad, mientras otro llevaba en manos su ropa… pero tan pronto escuchó las palabras del rubio cayó en la realidad, recordó que él le había dicho que su hermano era: Uzumaki Menma, tal vez solo era un vil impostor… cuando su mirada se posó en la pequeña tarjeta que el rubio dejo tirada sobre su mesa, su rostro palideció…

Uno, porque la tarjeta estaba tan arrugada y maltratada que lo único que se identificaba en ella era la cara de un zorro… Dos, porque esas tarjetas solo darlas los empleados de alto rango como Uzumaki Menma a futuros prospectos para trabajar ahí… Y tres, porque ahora que veía bien al joven, era su vivo retrato solo que con el cabello rubio.

― ¡Suéltenme! ―exigió Naruto aún intentando zafarse de aquellos dos.

― ¡Esperen! ―.

El grito de la recepcionista detuvo a los hombres a unos cuantos pasos de la salida.

― ¡El dice la verdad! ―declaró al mostrarles la pequeña tarjeta.

Los hombres fruncieron ligeramente las cejas al tratar de identificar aquella maltrecha tarjeta, pero su expresión mostro ligera sorpresa al identificar la cara de un zorro completamente legible.

…

― ¿Se encuentra listo? ―cuestionó amablemente la castaña al rubio.

―Tsk ―bufó el rubio aún molesto, mientras la joven reía nerviosa.

―Lamento mucho la confusión, Naruto-san ―.

―Por eso les dije que no era ningún pervertido ―masculló aún malhumorado.

―Permítame acompañarlo hasta la oficina de recursos humanos ―dijo ella tratando de desviar la atención.

―De acuerdo ―suspiró antes de seguirla― Por cierto… ―titubeó al recordar algo.

― ¿Si? ―.

―Menma no me dijo con exactamente qué voy a hacer aquí… ―comentó con expresión zorruna― ¿Qué clase de trabajos hay aquí? ―.

―Bueno, hay de varios tipos, como cualquier otra empresa, puede variar, desde personal de limpieza hasta oficinista ―explicó ella― También están los trabajadores de "alto rango" ellos son los que se encargan completamente de nuestros _clientes_ ―.

― ¿solo ellos? ¿Por qué? ―.

―Sí, verás, eso es porque… ―.

― ¡Ah, que aburrimiento! ―exclamó en tono cansino un joven de cabello blanco y ojos violeta al salir por una puerta.

―Oh, Hozuki-san ―nombró ella, llamando la atención del chico.

―Ah, chonguitos ―sonrió amistoso.

―Ya le he dicho que mi nombre es: Tenten, Ama Tenten ―suspiró la castaña con pesar.

―Sí, si, como digas ―dijo pasando de ella― ¿Quién es él? ―señalando al rubio con la mirada― Se me hace conocido ―comentó al verlo de cerca.

―Él es: Uzumaki Naruto, viene de parte-

― ¿Uzumaki? ―hizo una muestra extraña― ¿Eres pariente de Menma o algo así? ―.

―Es mi hermano, mi hermano _menor_ ―sonrió forzadamente el rubio al sentir como el peliblanco invadía su espacio tratando de encontrar similitudes entre ambos― Somos gemelos ―.

―Ah, ya decía yo ―aseguró con aires de seriedad― Si buscas a tú hermano, salió por uno _negocios _―sonrió traviesamente.

―Eh, no, yo ―.

―Él viene por una entrevista de trabajo ―explicó la castaña.

― ¿Entrevista de trabajo? ―.

―Uzumaki-san lo envió ―dijo entregándole la tarjeta.

―Hombre, pero que cuidadoso eres ―comentó Suigetsu al revisar lo maltratada de la tarjeta, haciendo saltar una pequeña vena sobre la sien de Naruto.

―Pues disculpe _señor_, no sabía que tenía que traerla enmarcada ―masculló el rubio.

―Naruto-san, él es Hozuki Suigetsu ―reprendió Tenten por lo bajo― actualmente él es el encargado de Recursos Humanos ―explicó.

― "_¿Enserio este tipo es el encargado de contratar gente?"_ ―se cuestionaba Naruto al ver como el peliblanco trataba de encontrarle pies y cabeza a aquella tarjeta al apegarla completamente contra su cara.

―Yo, me retiro ―sonrió la castaña al ver que el Hozuki separaba la tarjeta de su rostro.

― ¿Eh? ―.

―Suerte, Naruto-san ―despidió ella antes de salir casi corriendo.

―Oe… ―.

―Es oficial, no veo absolutamente nada en este pedazo de papel ―dijo Suigetsu al tirar la tarjeta detrás de él― Pero si ten envió Menma, supongo que no hay problema con darte la entrevista ―dijo encogiéndose de brazos con una sonrisa despreocupada― Pasa ―.

―Eh, si… gracias ―respondió Naruto incomodo al entrar.

La oficina no era ni grande ni pequeña, pero estaba casi tan desordenada como su cuarto, papeles por aquí y por allá ¿Cómo podía alguien trabajar dentro de todo eso?

―Y bien ¿Por qué quieres trabajar en _**Kitsune corp.**_? ―Cuestionó el peliblanco al tomar asiento en su escritorio.

―_Porque necesito un empleo luego de que la mujer que amaba se comprometiera con mi mejor amigo, busque otros empleos pero me sacaron por andar borracho por ella hasta que mi hermano Menma me dijo que este era un buen lugar _―.

Eso le hubiese gustado decir, pero sabía que esa no era una buena respuesta― Pues… porque estoy muy interesado en el trabajo de _**Kitsune corp.**_ ―.

Mentira, ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaban ellos, pero peor era nada.

―Oh… interesante ―sonrió Suigetsu― y… ¿Qué pregunta sigue? ―dijo al aire mientras trataba de buscar entre los papeles sobre su escritorio la guía de "¿Qué preguntarle a un nuevo empleado?" que su _jefe_ le había dado.

Por su parte, el rubio solo pudo ver con un pequeño tic sobre su ojo las acciones del peliblanco… Enserio ¿Él era el encargado de contratar personal? Aunque viéndolo bien, eso de cierta forma le convenía ¿no?

― ¡Aquí esta! ―sonrió alegre al encontrar su _guía_― Bien, siguiente pregunta; ¿Tienes experiencia laboral en este campo? ―.

―Ah… ― ¡¿Cuál campo?!― Si… algo… ―sonrió forzadamente.

―Bien… la siguiente… ¿Tienes antecedentes penales? ―.

― ¡Ninguno! ―sonrió, al menos esa si podía responderla tranquilamente.

― ¿Qué esperas de _**Kitsune corp.**_ Como futuro trabajador? ―.

― ¿Eh? ―sudó frió.

―No, esa no creo que sea necesaria, esta tampoco, esta no, ni esta ¡Bah! ¡Ya me cansé de esta basura! ―resopló al tirar la hoja para sorpresa del rubio― ¿Quieres trabajar aquí, si o no? ―.

― ¡Claro! ―aceptó sin pensar.

―Bien, aquí están los contratos ―dijo al sacar varias hojas de una de las gavetas del escritorio, eso era lo único que tenía ordenado.

―Ah… bien… pero… ¿De qué voy a trabajar? ―cuestionó al ver nervioso todas aquellas hojas.

―Pues ¿de qué quieres trabajar? ―cuestionó sin mucho afán el otro― Hay de personal de limpieza ―señaló uno de los contratos― Aunque el sueldo es algo bajo ―comentó― También está el área de carga ―señaló otro― Pero no es mucha diferencia con el otro ―.

―Ah, si… ―ninguno de esos le interesaba.

―Oficinista ―indicó el otro, el rubio lo observó, el sueldo no era malo.

―Oh, sí lo prefieres, puedes tomar este de trabajador "especial" o de "alto rango" ―sonrió traviesamente― Menma tiene ese ―.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron al centrar su atención en el salario ¡Con razón si Menma se había hecho rico! ¡Esos eran muchos ceros!

―Este… ¡Quiero este! ―señaló el contrato "especial".

― ¿seguro? ―dijo sorprendido― Te advierto que el trabajo es algo… _cansado_… ―.

― ¡No importa, lo tomo! ―sonrió decidió― ¿Dónde firmo? ―cuestionó emocionado.

― ¿no vas a leerlo? ―cuestionó sorprendido al ver que el rubio buscaba la línea para firmar.

―Solo dime donde debo firmar ―exigió.

―De acuerdo… ―dijo un tanto contrariado― firma aquí ―señalo la línea punteada del final― y aquí… tus iniciales aquí… y una última firma aquí… bien, listo, oficialmente ya eres parte de _**Kitsune corp.**_ Como un trabajador de "algo rango" ―.

―Bien ¿Cuándo empiezo? ―cuestionó emocionado.

―Preséntate mañana a primera hora con la _chonguitos_ para que te lleve a tú _área_ ―sonrió Suigetsu al dejarlo salir de su oficina, algo le decía que las cosas se iban a poner _divertidas_ el día de mañana con un nuevo _empleado_.

…

Naruto sonreía emocionado a la mañana siguiente, se aseguró de comprarse un nuevo despertador el día anterior para poder levantarse temprano y estar ahí a la hora… ¡Nunca imagino que lograría un empleo tan bueno! Aunque aún seguía sin saber en que trabajaría ¡Pero no importaba! Con tal de ganar un sueldo tan bueno aprendería lo que fuera ¡De veras!

―Naruto-san, buenos días ―saludó la castaña.

― ¡Que hay, Tenten! ―saludó de buen humor― Me dijeron que tenía que presentarme contigo para lo de mi nuevo empleo ―.

―Así es, sígueme ―sonrió aún incrédula de lo que el Hozuki le había dicho el día anterior… ¿De verdad ese chico iba a trabajar en el área _especial_? Bueno, ella no era quien para juzgar a nadie.

―Este lugar es increíble ―comentó Naruto mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

―Sí, algo así ―dijo ella mientras entraban al elevador― Él área "especial" esta en el piso quince ―.

― ¡Wo! ¡Un elevador de cristal! ―.

La castaña sonrió divertida por el rubio, era como ver a un niño en un juego nuevo que considera "lo más genial del mundo", lastima… parecía un buen chico, pero como bien dicen; "Las apariencias engañan"

―Esta es el área "especial" ―dijo una vez se abrieron las puertas del elevador― Se te harán una serie de pruebas antes de asignarte un área en especifico ―.

― ¡E-Espera! Dijiste; ¿pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas? ―cuestionó nervioso, él nunca fue bueno en los exámenes durante la escuela.

―Son pruebas médicas ―especifico ella― Solo medirán tu peso corporal, tu ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio, así como pruebas de sangre, para medir tus niveles de glucosa y triglicéridos, para ver si tienes alguna enfermedad o inmunodeficiencia ―explicó.

―Oh, ya veo ―sonrió aliviado― ¿Por qué? ―reaccionó luego.

―Es una política de la empresa que todos los empleados de "alto rango" deban pasar por estas pruebas ―sonrió ella― Debemos asegurar la salud de nuestros trabajadores como de nuestros clientes con los que se tenga _contacto_ ―.

―Oh, que considerados ―dijo más tranquilo.

―Bien, te dejo, dentro de unos momentos vendrá el encargado para hacerte las pruebas y asignarte tu _área_ ―dijo al abrirle la puerta, de una de las habitaciones al fondo.

―Claro, deséame suerte ―sonrió emocionado.

―Si… suerte ―dijo ella no muy convencida.

Enserio, aquel chico lucia tan inocente… _un lobo vestido de oveja_ pensó con pesar.

…

Los latidos de su corazón eran desenfrenados y su cabeza daba cientos de vueltas ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Se cuestionaba Naruto… Mientras aquel hombre de bata blanca que le había hecho todas esas pruebas medicas ahora le colocaba una especie de collar similar a un cinturón de cuero negro como el de un perro…

¡¿Qué rayos era ese collar?! ¡¿Cómo diablos fue que termino ahí?! Jamás… ¡Jamás debió escuchar a Menma!

Se gritó internamente luego de que aquel hombre le dijese;

"_Felicidades, es un empleado de __alto rango__ en __**Kitsune corp.**_

_Uzumaki Naruto a partir de ahora es un;_

_**Host-sex**_

_Un anfitrión sexual"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bien primero que nada... ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Enserio! Nunca imagine que tendría tantos en tan poco tiempo ¡Soy feliz!_

_Me gustaría responder a cada uno como es debido, lastimosamente el tiempo no me alcanza, así que lo haré en otra ocasión, espero me entiendan..._

_y si, se que muchos se sorprenderán de que haya actualizado tan rápido pero... mis razones las diré en un simple dicho; "Subir al cielo para luego caer en el infierno"_

_jajajajajajajajajajaja_

**_Tienes una mente perversa, mocosa_**

_Gracias a usted, Kurama-sama, gracias a usted jajajajajajaja_

**_Si, como digas, solo quita la risa malvada, no te sale_**

_Bien..._

_Bueno, espero de corazón que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

**_Capítulo 2 ― Un trabajo es un trabajo_**

_P.D._

_Olvide decirlo pero actualizare cada quince días o a cada mes jajajajajaja *Ejem* lo siento, pero pronto entrare a la Universidad así que posiblemente mi tiempo se vea reducido considerablemente jejejejejeje_

_P.D.2_

**_¿Alguien me regala un review?_**

_¡Ah! y por cierto, _


	3. Capitulo 2 un trabajo es un trabajo

_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Kitsune Paradaisu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Un trabajo es un trabajo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Escuchó como escapaba un pequeño gemido de los labios de aquella joven cuando sus manos recorrieron sus brazos firmemente, a este le siguieron otros más en el momento en que su lengua recorrió su clavícula subiendo lentamente hasta su oreja dejando un camino brilloso en su piel. Un gemido más ronco se dejó escuchar cuando él mordisqueo la parte inferior de su oreja.

Era tan simple, se dijo, tan fácil arrancar los suspiros y gritos de la garganta de aquella joven con unas simples caricias, de hecho, no era muy diferente a casi todas las mujeres con las que había estado.

Con un movimiento tan natural su mano deslizó el cierre de aquel ceñido vestido, el cual se deslizó hasta el suelo, su cuerpo cayó contra el suave colchón cubierto por sabanas de seda… una sonrisa ladina se extendió en sus labios al tener a aquella joven a su merced, a punto de llegar a la mejor parte…

Al menos así lo fue, hasta que su teléfono sonó estruendosamente con una canción de Rock que el mismo le había puesto como tono de llamada. Maldijo por lo bajo el haber olvidado apagar su teléfono.

―No hagas caso, puede esperar ―escuchó decir a aquella sensual pelirroja que enredaba sus brazos contra su cuello.

Si, probablemente ella tenía razón, no creía que fuera algo importante y si lo era, podría esperar ¿no? …O eso quiso creer cuando el teléfono dejo de sonar por un par de segundos antes de volver a sonar con la misma o quizá más fuerza que antes… Y tras un par de minutos de estar escuchando esa condenada canción –que antes le había gustado pero ahora comenzaba a odiar– no tuvo más opción que levantarse de encima de la joven y encaminarse fuera de la habitación para apagar ese aparato infernal, sin embargo, cuando este silenció y volvió a sonar en menos de un segundo sus dedos se desviaron apretando el botón de: "Contestar"

― ¡Menma! ¡Tú, demonio! ―.

Lo que obtuvo el pelinegro tras haber apretado aquel botón fue un estruendoso grito que le hizo doler los tímpanos, y eso que ni siquiera lo tenía cerca, no quería imaginar cómo sería si hubiese contestado, de seguro hubiera quedado sordo…

― ¡Nunca debí escucharte, pedazo de animal insensible! ―.

Una vena palpito su cabeza tras haberse recompuesto de aquel grito y reconocer la voz de su hermano.

―Tsk ―bufó molesto.

Ese idiota, no solo lo había interrumpido en medio de su _trabajo_, sino que también se tomaba la molestia de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que era: un demonio y un animal insensible…

― ¡Traidor, imbécil, cretino, tramposo-

Y sin el menor miramiento corto la llamada… No tenía tiempo de escuchar sus quejas, ni insultos, por lo que decidió apagar de una vez aquel teléfono, ya luego se ocuparía de ver que era lo que el rubio quería, tal vez se le termino su ración de ramen o algo por el estilo, no importaba, las rabietas infantiles de su hermano podían esperar… por ahora él estaba _ocupado_.

…

No… no… ¡No! ¡Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una broma! ¡Una pésima broma! ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida? O tal vez… ¿era un sueño?, No, ¡Una pesadilla! ¡Sí, eso debía ser! ¡No había forma de que aquello que acababa de escuchar fuera real! ¡Ninguna!

Fue por eso que tras haberse pellizcado y mordido, sin resultado alguno. Decidió llamar a su _querido_ hermano para que le aclarase toda aquella estupidez, pero…

― ¡Me corto! ―.

Como león enjaulado el rubio recorría aquel pasillo de un lado a otro, marcando una vez más el número de su hermano.

―Ese imbécil… ¡Apago el teléfono! ―gritó molesto― ¡Agh! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ―.

Prácticamente estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello por estarlo jalando de aquella forma tan desesperada… ¡¿Por qué carajos había pensado que escuchar a Menma era buena idea?! ¡Maldita la hora en que lo escuchó a él y a sus amigos!

Hasta hace unos días estaba tranquilamente en su casa, bueno, se le habían pasado un _poquito_ las copas en _un_ _par_ de ocasiones, pero igual, tranquilo, sufriendo por Sakura, pero seguro en su casa sin molestar a nadie y sin que nadie lo molestara… ¡Y ahora! Ahora venían estos _sujetos_ a decirle que era… que era…

¡Un anfitrión sexual!

¡Qué demonios! Él solo buscaba un trabajo en el cual estar ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo para olvidar a Sakura y de paso ganar un buen sueldo ¡Nunca pensó en prostituirse!

"―_Actualmente él es el encargado de Recursos Humanos ―."_

Como un rayo en medio de la noche, el recuerdo de las palabras de aquella recepcionista; Ama Tenten, vino a su mente… ¡Era cierto! ¡Aquel sujeto con dientes raros…! ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Suigetsu! Si ese tipo era el encargado de Recursos Humanos como la castaña le dijo, entonces el podría ayudarlo ¿cierto?

No lo pensó más y rápidamente se dirigió al elevador, en busca de aquel dientón.

…

El sol se filtraba por el enorme ventanal tras él iluminando sus rojizos cabellos. La pluma en sus manos se movía hábilmente haciendo trazos ligeros, antes de finalizar aquella estilizada firma en el papel. Cuando el sonido del teléfono junto a él llamó su atención.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestionó Kurama tras haber apretado el botón de altavoz.

―«_Kurama-sama… Terumi-san ha llamado para confirmar su cita el día de hoy a las 11:00 a.m.» _―.

―De acuerdo, dile que; ahí estaré ―.

Y sin más la llamada fue cortada… una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en sus labios al recargarse contra el respaldo de su silla, era otro típico día de _arduo_ trabajo.

…

― ¡¿Cómo que no puedes hacer nada, dientón?! ―.

El gritó de Naruto pudo ser escuchado desde afuera de la oficina, al igual que el golpe seco que hizo el escritorio cuando lo aporreó con las manos. Suigetsu por su parte, solo cubrió sus oídos y rodó los ojos ante la mirada iracunda del otro.

― ¡Yo no firme para convertirme en un…! En un… ¡En, _eso_! ―estalló con las mejillas enrojecidas.

―Tch, viejo, cálmate ―resopló el peliblanco― Escucha, ya te lo dije; yo no puedo hacer nada, tú ya firmaste el contrato ―.

― ¡No firme para… _eso-!_

―Sí, si lo hiciste, aquí está el contrato con _tú_ firma ―cortó el otro al mostrarle el contrato, señalando su firma en la parte baja.

― ¡Pues entonces, quiero la renuncia! ―.

― ¿la renuncia? Si ni siquiera llevas trabajando ni dos horas ―dijo el peliblanco sin poder creer lo que oía.

― ¡Quiero la renuncia! ¡Y la quiero ahora! ―exigió una vez más el rubio.

―Tú hermano es más civilizado ¿sabes? ―comentó burlón al sacar una pequeña paleta de uno de los cajones antes de abrirla y llevársela a la boca.

― ¡Solo quiero mi libertad! ―.

―Bien, bien, como digas ―habló el Hozuki con la paleta en la boca.

El rubio solo pudo sonreír con alivio, ¡Al fin! Eso significaba que aquel sujeto por fin escucharía sus palabras y le anularía ese _bendito_ contrato o le daría la renuncia ¡Y seria libre una vez más! ¿Cierto?

―Sin embargo, temo decirte que tú _"libertad"_ ya no existe ―y hasta ahí llegó su alegría anticipada― Al menos no aún, esta en el contrato ―señaló con su paleta uno de los párrafos― Una vez firmado, el contrato no pude ser _anulado_ o _revocado_ por una renuncia inmediata ―explicó― debes trabajar al menos la mitad del tiempo que cubre el acuerdo para obtener ese beneficio y eso es… ¿Cuánto tiempo era? ―leyó la hoja antes de volver a ponerla frente al rubio― Ah, sí, un año ―.

― ¿un… año…? ―musitó Naruto en shock.

―Sí, el contrato cubre dos años, pero puedes renunciar si trabajas al menos uno ―sonrió cual niño que acaba de explicar la proeza que logro con una travesura― Pero vamos, el trabajo no es tan malo, al contrario, puede resultar muy _placentero _―rió travieso.

La cabeza del rubio daba vueltas… estaba comenzando a marearse y no tuvo reparo alguno en dejarse caer en la silla frente al escritorio de Suigetsu… Esto tenía que ser una broma…

Un… año…

Un año

¡Un maldito año!

― ¡No puedo trabajar como un…! ¡Agh! ¡En _eso_! ¡Por todo un maldito año! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ―estalló desesperado.

―Lo siento, pero eso dice esta cosa ―respondió Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de todo a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara con aquel rubio, su trabajo solo era "cuidar" los papeles que su _jefe_ le enviaba –técnicamente su trabajo era; administrarlos, revisarlos, organizarlos y mantenerlos en el mejor orden posible– además, no entendía porque ese rubio se quejaba tanto, ¡El trabajo era genial! Si el pudiese volver a su puesto como trabajador de "alto rango" lo haría con todo gusto, pero no… su _jefe_ tuvo que pasarlo a esa horrible oficina.

―No, no, no ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ―el rubio seguía en su mundo de negación― ¡Por Kami-sama, no quiero _ese_ trabajo! ―lloriqueó al dejarse caer al suelo y darse de topes contra el suelo― lo siento… ―detuvo sus golpes para fijar su mirada ensombrecida en un punto inexistente del suelo―…Mamá, papá… sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida… pero, en esta ocasión no es mi culpa, ¡Se los juro! Menma… ¡Es su culpa! ¡Es culpa de Menma! Ustedes lo saben ¿cierto? ―.

―Eres algo melodramático ¿cierto, amigo? ―comentó Suigetsu al observar con pena ajena al rubio.

― ¡Te odio, Menma! ¡Es tu culpa! ―.

El Hozuki puso los ojos en blanco cuando el rubio pasó del melodrama al enojo, mientras comenzaba a escribir y enviar una gran cantidad de lo que parecían ser mensajes de odio hacia el aludido… siendo sinceros, en este punto el rubio comenzaba a darle algo de lastima por lo patético que se veía con tantos cambios repentinos de humor.

―Oye, viejo ―intentó pararlo al ver que había tomado una mini escultura que él había comprado en una barata y la disfrazaba como Menma dispuesto a lanzarle una "maldición" o algo por el estilo― ¿tanto quieres dejar el _empleo_?―.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ―chilló el rubio, tirando la escultura a un lado.

―Um… como te dije no hay forma en que yo pueda ayudarte ―.

―Cretino ―masculló por lo bajo al fulminarlo con la mirada.

―Pero ―continuó Suigetsu, ignorando a las acciones del rubio― ¿Por qué no hablas con el _jefe_? ―soltó irónico lo último.

― ¿Eh? ¿Con… el _jefe_? ―.

El blondo observaba sorprendido al; _dientes de pez_, ¿enserio?

― ¿En este lugar tienen un jefe? ―.

Bien, era oficial, Suigetsu estaba seguro de que esa teoría acerca de que: "Los rubios/as son idiotas" era cierta, completamente cierta… porque frente a él estaba el rey de ellos.

―Bromeas ¿cierto? ―dijo aún incrédulo― Toda empresa decente tiene un _jefe_ ―sonrió burlón.

―Este lugar es todo menos _decente _―comentó el rubio con mirada sombría.

El otro solo puedo reír en respuesta, ese chico le agradaba, era gracioso― ¿Quieres hablar con el _jefe,_ si o no? ―.

― ¡Eso es obvio, _dientón_! ―.

…

―Lo siento, pero, Yoko-sama, no se encuentra ahora ―.

― ¡¿Hablas enserio?! ―explotó Naruto, aporreando el escritorio de la castaña― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Tenten! ¡Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte! ―.

― ¿y a donde ha ido nuestro _jefe_? ―cuestionó Suigetsu, ignorando los chillidos del rubio.

―Al parecer, hoy tenía una cita de negocios con Terumi Mei-san ―informó la castaña, quitando disimuladamente su pequeña maseta decorativa del lugar donde el rubio había comenzado a darse de topes contra su escritorio.

―Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi… no puede ser cierto… ―musitaba Naruto con la mirada perdida, hundiéndose en su propia desesperación― no es real… no es real… ―.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tenten y Suigetsu al ver como el rubio pasaba de lamentarse a reír como un desquiciado.

―Ya lo entiendo… ¡Esto es un sueño! ―continuó riendo Naruto― Si, eso debe ser… deberé despertar en cualquier momento y estaré en casa… tal vez me quede dormido en el sofá como la vez pasada y ahora en vez de soñar con peces-zombies asesinos, ahora estoy soñando esto… ¡Si eso debe ser! ―.

Era oficial, el rubio había perdido la razón, se dijeron los otros con pena ajena.

―Oh, tal vez me pase de copas ―rió aún más― Solo es un sueño… un sueño… solo eso… ―.

― ¿Tardara mucho en volver? ―cuestionó Suigetsu un tanto incomodo al desviar su atención a la joven.

―Su asistente me dijo que volvería por la tarde ―respondió Tenten con la misma sonrisa incomoda que el otro.

Antes de seguir aferrando su pequeña maseta entre sus brazos al ver como el rubio había dejado de reír como desquiciado para empezar a deshojar las plantas que decoraban la recepción, sonriendo por un lado y endureciendo la mirada por otro.

―Es un sueño… no es un sueño… un sueño… no sueño… ―.

―Este sujeto es divertido ―sonreía Suigetsu al verlo, recibiendo la mirada severa de la castaña como reprimenda― Ya, ya, ahora lo arreglo ―negó aún divertido.

―Y cuando teníamos seis años, Menma tiró al señor _dientecitos_ contra unos perros… ¡Fue horrible! ―sollozó, antes de darle un fuerte trago a su lata de jugo que había sacado mientras deshojaba aquellas plantas― Tú me entiendes ¿cierto? ―cuestionó al dirigirse a la palmera artificial junto a él― Sé que lo haces ―.

―Oye, tú ―los sollozos del rubio se detuvieron― Conozco a una sexy psiquiatra que estaría encantada de _ayudarte_, si quieres le llamó―.

― ¡No eres real! ―le señaló Naruto con los ojos desorbitados― ¡Solo eres un sueño! ¡No existes, no existes! ¡Solo la señora palmitas y yo existimos! ―.

― ¿Señora _palmitas_? ―la sonrisa del Hozuki se hacía cada vez más grande― Escucha, el _jefe_ no está ahora, pero al parecer volverá por la tarde, ¿Por qué no vas a almorzar algo y luego vuelves? ―.

― ¿Jefe? ¿Quién es el jefe? ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Yo no conozco a ningún _jefe_! ―.

―Viejo… ¿Estas borracho? ―arqueó una ceja aún divertido.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡El jugo de manzana no emborracha! ―declaró al darle otro fuerte trago a su lata de jugo como si fuese el más fuerte de los licores.

…

―No tengo suerte… de veras… ―.

Era el continuo lamento de Naruto al dejar caer su rostro contra la mesa de aquel restaurante… Tras haber pasado por aquel "pequeño" episodio de estrés postraumático y que aquel dientón le echara una cubeta de agua fría la cual lo ayudo a regresar a la realidad… una aterradora realidad… Porque todo aquello no era un sueño como lo había estado pensando, no, era real… tristemente real… Él había firmado un contrato como trabajador _especial_ y ahora era… era… ¡Un maldito anfitrión sexual! ¡Un gigoló! …y para emporar el asunto, no podía ni revocar el estúpido contrato o renunciar de una, ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenía que trabajar todo un _bendito_ año, para poder renunciar! ¡Un miserable año como prostituto!

Sin embargo, el dientón, del cual aún no había memorizado bien su nombre, le dijo; que podía intentar hablar con el _jefe _de ese lugar, que si le preguntaban, seguramente sería un viejo gordo con cara de pervertido o tal vez un ex-yakuza, tal vez hasta un traficante de personas, o peor aún… ¡Un gay de closet que fantaseaba con sus empleados! ¡No, no, no! ¡No quería hablar con un sujeto así! …Al menos el tipo no estaba en la empresa, tal vez estaría buscando víctimas inocentes como él para engañarlos y robarles su libertad.

Su suerte no podía ser peor.

―Señor, aquí esta su cuenta ―dijo la camarera.

― ¿Por qué tanto? ―cuestionó escandalizado.

―Eh, pues… su acompañante, antes de salir dijo; que usted pagaría sus gastos ―explicó un tanto incomoda.

¡Condenado _dientes de pez_! Ese miserable… lo había engatusado con un: "Hey, ¿Por qué no comemos juntos? Hay un restaurante aquí cerca, si quieres yo invito" ¡Y si dijo él! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el peliblanco escapó, dejándolo con tremenda cuenta… ¡Estas cosas solo le pasaban a él!

Y lo que era aún peor… Este definitivamente no era su día…

―"_¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!"_ ―se cuestionaba alarmado― _"¡No tengo ni un centavo!"_ ―.

…

― ¿ya te vas? ―cuestionó la pelirroja.

―Así es ―respondió formalmente Menma, al terminar de abotonar su camisa, dejando los últimos dos botones abiertos.

―Deberías quedarte, podemos seguirla pasando bien ―ronroneó al apegar su cuerpo desuno contra la espalda del otro.

―El contrato establece un límite de tiempo, temo que será en otra ocasión, Fuka-_chan_ ―sonrió con sorna al retirar los brazos femeninos rodeaban su cuello.

― ¡Pero-!

Las palabras de la pelirroja fueron calladas por el húmedo beso del pelinegro, que logro hacerla suspirar y olvidar sus quejas.

―Un acuerdo es un acuerdo ―dijo Menma, devolviéndola a la realidad― Gracias por contratar los _servicios_ de _**Kitsune corp.**_ Fuka-_san_, esperamos que vuelva pronto ―.

Y sin más salió de la habitación con el saco al hombro, dejando a una sonrojada y _acalorada_ pelirroja.

―Bien, ahora tengo que ir a ver cuál es el nuevo _drama_ de ese idiota ―bufó Menma al cerrar las puertas del elevador de aquel lujoso hotel.

…

Con paso tranquilo se adentro en aquel restaurante, era medio día, una hora _pico_ para ser más específicos, por lo cual no debería extrañarle que el lugar estuviese lleno, incluso la barra parecía estar saturada… con un suspiro decidió dar media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí… o al menos ese era el plan, hasta que divisó un asiento vacío en una mesa al fondo del lugar, bueno, había un chico sentado ahí pero no parecía que estuviese acompañado.

―D-Disculpe… ¿está ocupado? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

― ¿Eh? ―respingó él― Ah, no, no, adelante ―respondió sin mucho afán.

―G-Gracias… ―afirmó al tomar asiento frente a él.

Tomo en sus manos el menú, pero no tardo mucho en decidirse― Un… _filete garuda_*… por favor ―.

―Enseguida ―.

Y sin más observó a la camarera que había llegado a tomar su orden se marchaba, 1:30 p.m. marcaba su reloj, aún tenía tiempo antes de ir a clases.

―Ah… es el infierno… me quiero morir… ―.

Fue sacada de sus divagaciones al escuchar los casi inaudibles lamentos desdichados del joven frente a ella… ¿había escuchado bien?

…

Ahora Naruto estaba completamente seguro de algo… ¡Su vida era un infierno! Sí, eso, no había otra forma de describir el fiasco que era su vida, o mejor aún… ¿Qué tal un recuento de los _peores_ sucesos de su miserable vida? Desde pequeño siempre fue ignorado por todos y tratado como una peste, claro Menma estuvo con él, pero ¡Vamos! Era Menma del que estábamos hablando, no era un gran apoyo que se diga, luego, el _asunto _de su madre, Menma lo abandona para hacer su vida en Tokio, él se retrasa un año en la escuela, falla un par de veces el examen para ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio, la tercera es la vencida ¿no?, y finalmente, _ella_ se compromete y se lo dice a la cara cuando tenía pensado _declarársele_ ¡Y nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amigo!

Después se muda a Tokio con su _hermanito_ y este le consigue un _trabajo_… ¡Menudo trabajo! ¡Lo hizo un prostituto! Y ahora… ahí estaba sentado en un restaurante sin un solo centavo con una cuenta que tenía más ceros que las cuentas que el solía pagar en Ichiraku, decir que su vida era un infierno era poco…

―Me quiero morir… ―seguía lamentándose.

― ¿E-Eh? ―.

¡Oh, lo que faltaba! Había olvidado que hacía unos instantes alguien se había sentado en su mesa, seguramente ahora lo tacharía de lunático por hablar solo… bueno, qué más daba, a estas alturas ya ni eso le importaba.

―Menma-baka… te odio… todo esto es tu culpa… ―.

― ¿U-Uzumaki… senpai? ―.

Con pesadez levantó su cabeza ante el llamado― ¿Uh? ―.

Su mirada estaba un poco borrosa por enfocar tanto tiempo cosas inexistentes sobre la mesa, pero tras un par de segundos logró enfocar a la persona frente a él… una joven de largo cabello negro-azulado, tez clara, ojos de un peculiar tono perlado que vestía un suéter holgado de color lila.

― ¿Disculpa? ―.

¿La conocía? Probablemente no, se respondió a sí mismo, lo cierto es que jamás la había visto en su vida, seguramente lo confundió con su hermano o algo por el estilo, después de todo hubo un tiempo en que Menma también tuvo el cabello rubio hasta que cierto _incidente_.

― ¿E-Eh…? ¿N-No me reconoce… Uzumaki-senpai…? ―.

― ¿Uzumaki-sen…pai? ―repitió con expresión zorruna― Creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más ―.

¿Senpai? Si con esto terminaba de confirmar que esa chica lo estaba confundiendo con su hermano, tal vez una de sus antiguas novias, conquistas o seudo-amigas, porque, que él recordara nunca nadie lo había nombrado _Senpai_… Pero como si una linterna hubiese iluminado su cabeza.

Una imagen vino a su mente, la de una chica de cabello corto, oscuro y sin brillo, con postura encorvada y temblorosa que lo llamaba "Uzumaki-senpai"

― _¡Toire no Hanako*! _―señaló impresionado al levantarse de su asiento.

―U-Uzumaki-senpai… mi nombre es: Hinata… Hyuga Hinata ―corrigió apenada y un tanto decaída por aquel sobrenombre.

―Ah, sí, sí, Hyuga, la prima de Neji ¿cierto? ―cuestionó al regresar a su asiento, restándole importancia al estado de ánimo de la joven.

―Si… ―afirmó ella por lo bajo.

―Ha pasado tiempo ―sonrió― Tú cara ya no es tan sombría y perturbadora como antes, por eso no te reconocí ―comentó con buen humor.

―S-sí, creo que… tiene razón… ha pasado mucho tiempo ―musitó con aire deprimente.

¿Enserio, su cara era tan sombría y perturbadora en el pasado? Bueno… viniendo de Uzumaki Naruto, de alguna forma creía que tal vez era cierto… tal vez…

― ¿y qué tal ha estado Neji? ¿Sigue igual de amargado? ―sonrió divertido.

―eh… pues, él se encuentra bien, gracias… ―respondió más tranquilamente, omitiendo lo ultimo― Está estudiando leyes en la Universidad de Kioto ―.

―Oh, que bien ―sonrió, pero no pasó mucho para que ambos quedaran en silencio― ¿Qué hay de ti? ―.

―P-Pues, no mucho… ―respondió tímidamente al jugar con los dobleces de la servilleta de papel de su lado― vivo en un recinto de apartamentos no muy lejos, tengo un empelo-

―Oh, un empleo ¿eh? ―rió irónico ante lo estrambótico que le resultaba ahora el significado de la palabra "empelo".

―S-Si… es un empleo a medio tiempo, me ayuda a pagar los gastos de la universidad, estoy en mi primer año ―confesó apenada.

― ¿Universidad? No me digas que estudias en la universidad de Tokio ―.

―No, en otra ―negó ella― y… ¿Qué hay de usted? ―.

―Pues, ¿Qué te digo? Reprobé dos veces el examen de admisión para la Universidad de Tokio, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida ―sonrió despreocupado― Me mude y aquí estoy ―.

―Oh, ya veo… pues, felicidades, Uzumaki-senpai ―sonrió amable.

El rubio rió en respuesta― Gracias, creo ―.

―Aquí tiene su pedido, disculpe la demora ―.

La voz de la camarera atrajo la atención de ambos.

―Gracias ―.

― ¿se les ofrece algo más? ―.

―No, gracias ¿s-senpai? ―negó Hinata antes de dirigir su mirada al rubio.

―Ah, no, nada, estoy bien así ―sonrió incomodo, mientras su mano apretaba inconscientemente la hoja de papel que otra camarera le había dejado desde hacía un buen rato.

― ¿Seguro? ―.

―S-Si, estoy bien, así ―rió nervioso.

¡Agh! ¡Se había olvidado por completo de la cuenta! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡No tenía ni un centavo!

― ¿S-Se encuentra bien? ―cuestionó Hinata un tanto nerviosa al verlo tirar de sus cabellos, al punto de querer arrancárselos o querer golpearse contra la mesa.

―Ah, sí, lo siento, no es nada ―respondió un tanto apenado.

"―_Los Hyuga, son una familia adinerada ―"_

Aquellas palabras vinieron a su mente como la fría sensación del agua mojarlo en la cara y despertarlo… ¡Era cierto! Menma se lo había dicho en una ocasión cuando eran pequeños, tras haberle aclarado que _aquella_ niña que según él era un fantasma, solo era la prima e hija de una familia adinerada, que no es como si eso realmente le hubiese interesado o llamado la atención.

Pero ahora… ¡Estaba bastante interesado en ello! No lo malinterpreten, no es que el estuviese interesado en el dinero de ella ni nada por el estilo, pero esa información era valiosa para este momento de crisis –momento proporcionado _gracias_ a ese albino–Solo tenía que explicarle lo sucedido y suplicarle que le prestara dinero para pagar la cuenta, y luego se encargaría de ir a casa, sacar a Gama-chan de debajo de su cama, buscarla y pagarle el préstamo, simple ¿no?

―Ah-

Y hasta ahí llegaron sus palabras, primero, porque olvido una vez más su nombre, segundo porque… ¡¿Cómo rayos le iba a explicar que estaba ahí gracias a uno de sus _compañeros_ de trabajo?! Un muy dudoso trabajo, ¡No, jamás! ¡No podría hablar de eso con nadie! ¡Menos en un restaurante!

― "_¡Agh! ¡Juro que matare a ese dientón cuando lo vea!"_ ―

Por su parte, Hinata solo observaba un tanto desconcertada al rubio por las extrañas muecas que hacía cada dos por tres, antes de que empezase a murmurar cosas que no lograba a entender, quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero desistió al imaginar que podría incomodarlo por lo que decidió regresar su atención a su comida.

…

―Yo… se me hace tarde, debo irme ―dijo Hinata un tanto incomoda ante el rostro perdido del rubio que parecía ver el espacio en todo su esplendor en el techo del lugar.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, claro ―reaccionó torpemente ante las palabras de ella.

― ¿usted… se quedara? ―.

― ¿yo? ―.

¡Esta era su oportunidad! Lo había estado pensando todo el rato y finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que podría inventarse algo y pedirle ayuda a esa chica, así que; ¡Era ahora o nunca! ¡Haría lo que fuera con tal de salir de esta!

―Yo… si, descuida, me quedare otro rato más ―sonrió forzado.

―Oh, de acuerdo… nos vemos, fue un placer verlo de nuevo, Uzumaki-senpai ―despidió ella con una educada reverencia antes de marcharse.

―Sí, adiós… ―.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Se cuestionó al golpear su cabeza contra la mesa tan pronto ella salió… ¡Ese no era el plan! Se suponía que hablaría con ella, se inventaría un pequeño _percance_ y le pediría prestado algo de dinero para pagar la cuenta y él personalmente iría a pagarle, incluso estaba dispuesto a arrojarse a sus pies y suplicarle ¡Pero no! ¡Al final el orgullo y su estúpida conciencia tuvieron que hacer acto de presencia! Y estos le decían que sería una huella imborrable en su orgullo como hombre al pedirle dinero a una chica, así como también seria desconsiderado de su parte pedirle prestado dinero a alguien de quien ya ni recordaba su nombre –el apellido a lo lejos y el sobrenombre lo tenía presente, pero llamarla de esa forma no sería bueno ¿o sí?– ¡Agh! ¡¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan honesto?!

…

―Tsk, ese idiota ―gruñó Menma al ver su teléfono― _"No solo me interrumpe, ahora se da el lujo de no contestar"_ ―.

Lanzó otra blasfemia contra el inútil de su hermano antes de meterse en el auto tras haber medio almorzado algo y dirigirse de nuevo a la empresa por su siguiente _cliente,_ le gustaba su trabajo, pero enserio… el apretado horario de trabajo lo volvía casi un calvario.

…

―Gracias por tu arduo trabajo ―.

Masculló una maldición por lo bajo ante la voz de aquellas camareras detrás de él. No solo había tenido que lavar los platos, también tuvo que barrer, trapear y limpiar los baños, no quería ni recordar las cosas que vio en ese lugar y que realmente prefería olvidar, todo por pagar la _bromita_ que aquel dientón le había hecho… su reloj marcaba las 17:00 p.m. y aún tenía que volver a esa _empresa_ para hablar con el _jefe_… ¡Este día era un asco!

¡Al diablo! Estaba cansado, sucio, olía realmente mal, tenía hambre, estaba sin dinero y quería dormir ¡Se iría a casa!

Toda su decisión se fue al caño en menos de un par de segundos… No podía irse a casa así como así, primero tenía que arreglar toda esa idiotez en la que Menma lo había metido y de paso golpear a ese tal Suigetsu por abandonarlo en ese restaurante.

…

Menma suspiraba con fastidio tras haber entregado el último reporte acerca de sus _clientes _del día, ante la sonrisa divertida de Suigetsu, cuando escucharon el sonido de las puertas eléctricas de la recepción, abrirse dejando pasar a un desalineado y molesto rubio.

― ¡Tú, _teme_! ―.

Fue el grito de guerra del rubio antes de que se lanzasen contra un desconcertado Menma que no tardo en reaccionar para defenderse de aquel _extraño_ ataque. Los golpes iban y venían ante la expresión de una asustada Tenten que se ocultaba tras su escritorio y la sonrisa del Hozuki que incluso había comenzado a tomar un video con su teléfono.

― ¿Tienes idea del lio en que me metiste estúpido? ―gruñó Naruto al tirar de las mejillas de Menma hacia los lados.

― ¿Cuál lio, imbécil? ―rezongó Menma al jalar de la rubia cabellera.

― ¡Solo te pedí un trabajo y tú me hiciste un…! ¡Agh! ¡No eres más que una vil sabandija traidora! ―.

―Idiota ―.

―Imbécil ―.

―Estúpido ―.

―_**El par de mocosos idiotas que está haciendo escándalo en **__**mi**__** recepción, suban ahora a mi oficina o me asegurare de que esta noche duerman con los peces ―.**_

Ambos Uzumaki detuvieron sus insultos y jaloneos ante la fría voz que resonó en los parlantes.

―_**Es una orden ―.**_

―Tsk ―bufaron ambos al separarse de mala gana.

―Genial, lo que faltaba ―masculló Menma al acomodarse el saco― Muévete idiota ―.

― ¿De quién fue esa voz? ―cuestionó Naruto aún enfadado.

―De nuestro _jefe,_ por supuesto ―respondió Suigetsu― ¿no querías hablar con él? Bien, ahí tienes una cita directa ―sonrió divertido― Que se diviertan ―.

―Cierra el pico, Hozuki ―cortó Menma.

El albino solo pudo reír en respuesta.

―_**Hozuki, tú también ―.**_

Y hasta ahí llegó la risa del peliblanco.

―_**Que nadie nos interrumpa, Ama ―.**_

― ¡S-Si, señor! ―afirmó Tenten con la espalda recta antes de ver a los otros tres desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador.

…

Suigetsu sonrió divertido ante la expresión del rubio cuando llegaron al último nivel.

―Este lugar es increíble ―comentó Naruto maravillado.

Su mirada se paseaba por el extenso y amplio pasillo adornado con estilizadas esculturas, pinturas y plantas decorativas, así como también por uno que otro marco que te daba la sensación de ser una pintura, pero que en realidad te daba una excelente vista de la ciudad. Su mirada se centró en la puerta al final del pasillo, amplia e imponente con una pequeña plaqueta al lado en donde figuraba un nombre que no logro a ver por el desconcierto que le provoco ver a una adorable ancianita sentada en el escritorio que parecía designado a la secretaria de _aquel _sujeto.

―Que hay, _maho-obasama*_ ―saludó Suigetsu, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la mujer como respuesta.

―Yoko-sama los espera ―informó ella.

―Gracias, Chiyo-oba ―afirmó secamente Menma al pasar de largo.

Los ojos del rubio chispearon, cuando aquellas enormes puertas se abrieron dejando ver una enorme oficina, ¡Esa cosa tenía el tamaño de su apartamento en Konoha! Aparte de lo espaciosa, cabía resaltar que también lo había impresionado la decoración de muebles de lujo, esculturas, pinturas y un candelabro que colgaba en el centro, así como la enorme vista que daba el enorme ventanal que en el otro extremo.

― ¿Querías vernos? ―escuchó la voz de Menma, preguntar.

Tragó en seco al ver el imponente escritorio frente al ventanal, tras aquella silla de cuero, giratoria, se encontraba aquel al que Menma y el, _dientes de pez,_ llamaban: _jefe_. ¿Sería un viejo regordete pervertido? ¿Un ex-yakuza traficante de personas? ¿O un pervertido de closet con inclinaciones gay?

―La pregunta sobra, ¿no crees, Uzumaki? ―.

Su voz era profunda, seria y fría.

―El reglamento de empleados, establece que los escándalos o cualquier comportamiento inapropiado que perjudique la imagen de la empresa está prohibido ―Suigetsu sonrió divertido― Por tanto debe aplicárseles la sanción establecida ―.

Menma rodo los ojos en respuesta, ahí se iba su salario del día― ¿Es todo? ―dijo con sorna― No creo que el gran Yoko Kurama, _jefe_ de _**Kitsune corp.**_ Se haya tomado la molestia de llamarnos a su oficina solo para descontarnos el suelo ¿o sí? ―.

―No, mi asunto es otro… o más bien con otro ―.

Los parpados de Naruto se contrajeron en el momento en que aquel hombre se giro en su silla para darles la cara… ¿Dónde estaba el regordete con cara de pervertido o el cara de raja, ex-yakuza traficante de personas? Frente a él se encontraba un hombre, tal vez unos cinco o seis años mayor que él, tez sutilmente bronceada, cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos en los cuales se vislumbraba lejanamente un pequeño destello azulino con una pupila rasgada, pero lo que más resaltaba en él, era ese collar de cuero negro en su cuello, con una pequeña parte de una cadena colgando de él… Imaginación suya o esos collares eran parte del _atuendo_ _corporativo_, ¡Hasta el dientes torcidos tenía uno! Bueno, Tenten y la viejita no lo tenían, tal vez solo era para los empleados "especiales"

―Juro que esta vez no hice nada ―Suigetsu fue el primero en hablar con aquel aire despreocupado.

El pelirrojo con seriedad arqueo una ceja en respuesta haciendo reír al peliblanco.

― ¿Cuál es el asunto, _jefe_? ―cuestionó Menma.

―Tú ―.

El rubio respingó al sentir la mirada afilada del pelirrojo sobre si― ¿Y-Yo? ―.

―El hecho de que seas nuevo y hermano de uno de mis mejores _trabajadores_, no te da el derecho de escaparte el primer día, mocoso ―siseó.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó aturdido.

―Uzumaki ―dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro― Es tu hermano, así que te hago responsable de esto ―.

―Tsk ―bufó Menma― grandioso, te consigo un empleo y te escapas el primer día ―negó molesto.

―Muy mal, chico nuevo ―comentó Suigetsu con una sonrisa traviesa.

― ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no me escape! ―profirió Naruto al recobrar la compostura― ¡Este sujeto me dejo botado en el restaurante con tremenda cuenta y sin un solo centavo! ―señaló molesto al peliblanco― ¡Tuve que lavar, barrer, trapear y limpiar los baños! ¡Los baños! ¿Tienen idea de lo que había en ese horrible lugar en el día especial del curry? ―.

―Oh, ¿escultura nueva? ―.

Una vena saltó sobre la sien del rubio ante las palabras de ese; dientes de pez, que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

―Idiota ―.

― ¿A quién llamas: idiota? ¡Idiota! ―reclamó a su hermano.

―No veo a ningún otro idiota por aquí ¿sabes? ―bufó el pelinegro.

―Suficiente ―cortó Kurama― Oye, mocoso ―dirigiéndose al rubio― Déjate de excusas, si no tenías dinero, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo cargaste temporalmente a la cuenta de la empresa? ―.

― ¿Cu-Cuenta de la empresa? ―repitió torpe― ¿podía hacer eso? ―dijo cada vez más frustrado y molesto.

―No le explicaste nada ¿cierto? ―dijo Menma al peliblanco que solo sacaba la lengua en respuesta.

―Hozuki ―nombró el pelirrojo, llamando la atención del aludido― Una semana de descuento salarial ―.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡No es justo! ―.

―Por tus reclamos serán dos ―.

― ¡¿Dos?! ―.

― ¿Quieres otra? ―.

En respuesta, el peliblanco guardo silencio de mala gana.

―Dado el caso, supongo que por esta ocasión tendré que omitir esta falta, gracias a alguien ―masculló Kurama irritado al fulminar con la mirada al Hozuki.

―Uf… ―suspiró Naruto.

Pero tan pronto lo hizo, sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad… su cruel realidad.

―Pueden retirarse ―.

― ¡Alto! ―detuvo el rubio al aporrear el escritorio para sorpresa de los otros― ¡Escucha, esto está mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡No puedo hacer esto! ―.

Kurama arqueó una ceja sin entender las palabras de aquel chiquillo.

― ¡Quiero deshacer el contrato! ¡No quiero trabajar aquí! ―.

Por su parte, Menma observaba al rubio con desconcierto, ¿y ahora que mosco le había picado? Se preguntó, mientras Suigetsu sonreía de lo más divertido con la vida.

― ¿Disculpa? ―dijo Kurama, aún sin entender tanta palabrería.

― ¡Este lugar es inmoral! ―declaró el rubio con las mejillas encendidas― ¡No quiero ser un prostituto como ustedes! ―.

Un silencio sepulcral reino aquella oficina.

― ¿Eh? ―fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Menma.

Mientras Suigetsu se mordía los labios para tratar de contener la risa y Kurama observaba al rubio con un tic en el ojo.

― ¿Lugar inmoral? ¿Prostitutos? ―.

―Dime que no estuviste bebiendo otra vez ―pidió Menma, al posar sus dedos por el puente de su nariz.

― ¡No estoy ebrio! ―contradijo― ¡Es la verdad! ¡No quiero ser un _anfitrión sexual_! ¡No quiero ese trabajo! ―.

El rostro de Menma no podía mostrar más sorpresa que ahora― ¿A-Anfitrión sexual? Espera… ¿te refieres a un _**Host sex**_? ―Se llevó una mano al rostro para recobrar la compostura― ¿Qué contrato firmaste? ―.

Era una tontería preguntar lo obvio, se dijo Menma, pero aún mantenía la lejana esperanza de que su hermano no hubiese hecho semejante tontería ¿o sí? por su parte Kurama ya había entendido de a dónde iba todo aquello, pero aún le desconcertaba el comportamiento del rubio, después de todo el contrato establecía el tipo de trabajo que era aquel.

Pero la sonora risa de Suigetsu se dejó escuchar entre aquel silencio― A ver, les explico ―dijo entre risas el peliblanco.

La mirada de los otros se centro en el Hozuki.

―El tonto acá ―señaló al rubio que lo fulminó con la mirada― vino ayer de parte tuya ―mirando ahora al pelinegro― así que, ya saben, tuvimos una entrevista de trabajo oficial y-

―Al punto, Hozuki, no tenemos todo el día ―cortó Kurama.

―Ya, ya, _jefe_, bien, como les decía, luego de la entrevista le mostré los contratos ―el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir el brazo del albino sobre su hombro― Y mi buen amigo, firmo un "contrato especial" sin si quiera leerlo, ahora que ya sabe de qué es el trabajo, quiere dejarlo, fin ―.

Una vez más el silencio hizo acto de presencia.

― ¿Firmaste un contrato sin leerlo primero? ―Kurama fue el primero en hablar.

―Idiota ―secundo Menma.

Por su parte, el rostro del rubio no podía estar más rojo que en ese momento, ante la vergüenza e indignación de aquello.

― ¡No fue mi culpa! ―declaró aún avergonzado― ¡Es tú culpa por no decirme de que era el trabajo! ―señaló a Menma.

― ¿Mi culpa? ―arqueó una ceja, indignado― ¡Te di una tarjeta antes de venir ¿lo olvidas?! ¿Qué la hiciste? ―.

― ¿Una tarjeta? ¡Ah, si la recuerdo! ―intercedió una vez más Suigetsu― Esa cosa estaba en pésimo estado, casi se caía a pedazos por si sola ―comentó― y como no se veía nada, por eso le mostré todos los contratos ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Si serás… ―masculló Menma al fulminar al rubio con la mirada.

― ¡Ah, no tienes porque enfadarte, Menma! ―reclamó Naruto― Aún así sigues teniendo la culpa ―.

― ¿Hablas enserio? ―.

―Si al menos me hubieses dicho a que se dedicaban en este lugar, ¡No habría venido desde el principio! ―.

― ¿Decirte? ¡No estoy obligado a explicarte todo, idiota! ―contraataco Menma― ¡Si tanta curiosidad tenías por saber a que nos dedicábamos, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo investigaste por tu cuenta?! ¡Para eso existe _Google_! ―.

El rubio retrocedió ligeramente en su lugar, antes que una vena palpitase sobre su cabeza― ¿y cómo querías que lo hiciera? ¡Tú cortaste el internet! ―.

― ¡No lo corte, tú te olvidaste de pagarlo! ―.

― ¿Por qué tendría que pagarlo? ¡No es mi casa! ―.

―Pero ahora estás viviendo ahí y sin pagar la renta, lo menos que deberías hacer es pagar los servicios que hay ―.

― ¡¿Y con qué dinero querías que lo hiciera?! ―.

― ¡No es mi culpa que los últimos meses te la pasaras ebrio por Sakura y por eso te hayan sacado de tus últimos cinco empleos! ―.

― ¡Ya te dije que ese nombre está prohibido! ¡Pro-hi-bi-do! ¡Menma-baka! ―.

…

Chiyo terminaba de acomodar unos últimos papeles en el archivero, y empezar a acomodar sus pertenencias, después de todo la salida era a las 6:30 p.m.

―«_Chiyo-basan» _―.

Escuchó la voz de su jefe en el intercomunicador.

― ¿Se le ofrece algo, Yoko-sama? ―.

―_« ¿Aún tienes pastillas para la jaqueca?» _―.

―Así es, señor ―respondió sin entender.

―«_Bien, tráeme todo el frasco y un vaso de agua»_ ―.

…

―A ver, mocosos, arreglemos esto de una buena vez ―cortó Kurama al recargarse contra su silla.

Después de varias de las pastillas de su secretaria el dolor de cabeza que ese par le había estado dando con sus peleas infantiles parecía haber comenzado a mermar un poco.

―Ya se los dije, lo único que hay que arreglar aquí es esa anulación de ese contrato ―Naruto fue el primero en hablar― ¡No pienso trabajar aquí! ―.

―Tsk, idiota ―bufó Menma.

― ¿Cómo me dijiste, imbécil? ―.

―Aparte de idiota, sordo ―.

―Bastardo ―.

―Suficiente ―cortó una vez más el pelirrojo al llevarse otro par de pastillas a la boca y masajear su sien.

Por su parte, Suigetsu bostezaba sin modal alguno, estirándose en aquel amplio sillón.

―Mocoso idiota ―nombró al dirigirse al rubio― Tú ya firmaste ―dijo, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le había dirigido con anterioridad― No hay marcha atrás ―.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No quiero convertirme en… _eso_! ―.

―Si, tal vez no quieras, pero ya firmaste el contrato y no es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido como para firmar algo sin leerlo primero ―cortó, haciéndolo callar― Trabajaras acá por un año, que es el tiempo establecido para que puedas renunciar por tu propia cuenta ―.

― ¡No lo hare! ¡No seré un prostituto! ―.

Una vena palpito la cien del pelirrojo― Lo pondré simple, mocoso, o trabajas aquí durante un año como dice el contrato, o te largas de aquí ―una sonrisa altanera se dibujo en los labios del blondo― Pero a cambio, tendrás que enfrentarte a una demanda de más de un millón de yenes ―.

― ¿Eh? ―El rubio palideció de inmediato― ¿U-Un millón de yenes? ¿Bromeas? ¡¿Por qué tanto?! ―.

―Está en el contrato, idiota ―habló Menma― Si no cumples con los acuerdos establecidos en él, la empresa es libre de demandarte por daños y prejuicios ―.

―Así que ahora, responde, mocoso ¿Te quedas o te vas? ―.

…

Un nuevo día más se alzaba en el horizonte, mientras su alarma comenzaba a sonar, la cual no tardo en apagar. Con gran pesar se levanto de su cama y se encamino sin ánimo alguno al baño para lavar su rostro.

Horripilante, sería una buena definición para describir su condición al verse en el espejo con grandes ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, el rostro pálido y los labios secos… No había podido dormir en absoluto durante toda la noche, y lo que era aún peor, se dijo Naruto… Ya era hora de ir a _trabajar_.

―Kami-sama me odia ―fue su lamento antes de salir del baño y arreglarse.

Una mueca de agonía se dibujaba en su rostro cuando sus dedos rozaron inconscientemente aquel collar de cuero negro que colgaba de su cuello, mientras acomodaba su camisa.

"― _¡Vamos, hombre! Quita esa cara de condenado ―bromeó Suigetsu al recargar su brazo contra su hombro._

―_Cállate, idiota ―fue todo lo que pudo contestarle, mientras salían del elevador._

―_Oh, ánimo, ya verás que el trabajo no es tan malo, te divertirás ―sonrió amistoso._

_Recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte del rubio._

― _¿Qué? No es como que fueras virgen y por esa razón no quieres el trabajo ¿o sí? ―dijo divertido para luego guardar silencio y cambiar su expresión a una incrédula― ¿no me digas que es cierto? ¿Eres virgen? ―._

― _¡C-Claro que no soy virgen! ―chilló con las mejillas encendidas._

_No era virgen desde que tenía quince gracias su padrino Jiraiya, pero eso era un suceso que prefería olvidar._

― _¿Eres gay? ―._

― _¡Por supuesto que no! ―._

―_Oh, bien, entonces, no veo el problema ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― El trabajo no es malo, la paga es buenísima y es cien por ciento legal ―._

―_Dudo mucho que esto sea legal ―._

―_Lo es ―respondió Menma que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen― Puedes buscarlo en __Google,__ esta empresa es completamente legal incluyendo nuestros __servicios__ ―._

―_Oh, grandioso ―expresó con ironía― Hoy en día ya es legal prostituirnos ―._

―_La prostitución implica una negación a los derechos de un ser humano, aquí nadie te obliga a hacer esto, si tomas el trabajo, lo haces bajo todas tus facultades mentales en función y con el conocimiento pleno de lo que implica este empleo ―respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro― Solo en casos muy raros e inexistentes en que seas un completo idiota y firmes sin leer a lo que te metes ―._

―_Teme… ―gruñó el rubio al fulminarlo con la mirada._

―_Como sea, ahora ya estás aquí, así que no hay de otra más que aprovechar y divertirte ―comentó Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa― Te veo mañana para con los detalles de tu primer __cliente__ ―despidió al salir de ahí― ¡Ah! Y por cierto no intentes escapar o morirás ―gritó desde la distancia._

_Grito que dejo en shock al rubio._

―_E-Espera… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ―cuestionó temeroso al girarse hacia su hermano._

―_El collar que llevas puesto, tiene dispositivo de seguridad ―respondió tranquilamente Menma al seguir caminando, siendo seguido por el rubio― Si intentas hacer algo que infrinja el contrato o perjudique a la empresa, el dispositivo se activara y se enviara una descarga de 150 voltios a través de él ―._

― _¿Uh…? ―._

―_Y como tiene un GPS integrado, es fácil encontrarte y no puede quitarse salvo con la llave maestra que está al cuidado de nuestro __jefe__ ―sonrió maliciosamente ante el rostro azulino del rubio― Bien, te veo mañana, Naru-nii ―._

_Y sin más se adentro en su auto y se marcho dejando al rubio al borde de un paro cardiaco._

― _¡¿Y me dices que el trabajo no es obligatorio?! ¡Menma-baka! ―."_

Se llevó una rebanada de tostada a la boca antes de salir de aquella casa… Directo al infierno de vida que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

…

―Si el _zorro_ te descubre jugando en la computadora, vas a terminar en el área de limpieza ―comentó Menma al entrar en la oficina del Hozuki.

―Oh, vamos, no es como si tuviese ojos por todos lados ―bromeó despreocupado.

―_**Hozuki Suigetsu, se te descontara un día más de tu salario por perder el tiempo en horas de trabajo ―.**_

― ¿Decías? ―sonrió burlonamente Menma ante el rostro desganado del albino tras aquellas palabras que resonaban en el parlante.

―Si buscas los expedientes de tus clientas del día están allá ―señaló con aburrimiento una pila de papeles con un sobre hasta arriba.

El pelinegro no dijo más― ¿Ya llegó? ―cuestionó después de un par de minutos en silencio, mientras revisaba aquellos papeles.

― ¿Tu hermano? ―sonrió divertido― No sabía que aún tenias un lado tierno, eh, _Dark-chan_ ―.

―Dilo otra vez y te tirare desde la azotea ―cortó molesto.

― ¡Ay, pero que humor! ―expresó con fingida indignación― No, aún no ha llegado, pero no creo que tarde, primero tiene que presentarse con nuestro _jefe_ para no ser electrocutado ―.

―Bien ―.

―Oh, por cierto ―detuvo Suigetsu la salida del pelinegro― Parecías muy sorprendido cuando supiste que tu hermano había firmado un contrato "especial" ¿Qué tarjeta le habías dado? ―.

―Oficinista ―suspiró un tanto molesto― Ese idiota no tiene la madera para esto, es demasiado ingenuo, así que pensé que la haría mejor de oficinista ―.

―Oh, que considerado ―sonrió burlón.

―Tsk ―bufó Menma― Ese idiota odia el papeleo, era una perfecta venganza por pasársela ebrio en _mi_ casa y cargándome todas sus cuentas por los destrozos que hacía en los bares, mi venganza incluía de paso el poder cargarle el papeleo que yo acumulara y hacerlo mi esclavo permanente al buscar la manera de descontarle parte de su sueldo ―.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien del peliblanco, el melodrama parecía que era un gen de familia.

―Pero bueno, esto será igual de divertido ―sonrió burlón al imaginar los aprietos en los que su hermano se vería envuelto.

―A mi no me engañas ―dijo con fingida seriedad― Tú hermano te preocupa, eres un: _Tsundere*_ ―sonrió burlón.

―Cierra el pico, Hozuki ―cortó Menma al lanzarle aquella fea escultura que el albino se había comprado en una barata, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Claro que no, a él no le importaba lo que pasara con su hermano ¡Y un cuerno! Él solito se había metido en todo ese embrollo por su estupidez, ahora que se aguantara, mientras él disfrutaría de lo lindo viéndolo sufrir ¡Si señor!

…

― ¡¿Eh?! ―.

El gritó del rubio pudo ser escuchado en casi todo el edificio.

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Dije que trabajaría aquí, pero… ¡Pero! ―.

―Silencio, mocoso ―cortó Kurama― Aceptaste el trabajo y no tienes derecho a quejarte, estos son los datos de tu primera clienta, iras con ella y punto ―.

― ¡Ni siquiera parece mujer! ―chilló desesperado.

Y no es que él tuviese prejuicios o algo por el estilo, pero… bastaba con mirar aquella foto de cuerpo entero, donde salía una mujer corpulenta, cuya extensión ocupaba un poco más del ancho de la fotografía, su rostro era redondo y sus rasgos faciales eran demasiado duros, cejas demasiado pobladas, ojos muy pequeños, labios gruesos que daban miedo y un cabello enmarañado que te hacían preguntarte si ahí no vivía una ardilla o un animal silvestre.

―Dicen que la belleza no está en el exterior, si no en el interior ―comentó burlonamente el pelirrojo.

― ¡Agh! ¡Tú no eres el que tendrá que estar con ella! ―.

―Sí, sí como digas ―sonrió aún divertido― Te verás con ella en un restaurante italiano en el centro, Hozuki ya hizo las reservaciones, ve con él por los demás datos ―.

―P-Pero… ¿enserio tengo que _hacerlo_ con ella? ―dijo aún intimidado por la _agradable_ apariencia de aquella mujer.

―Escucha, mocoso, no importa lo mucho que te guste o desagrade hacer esto, _**un trabajo es un trabajo**_, si firmaste para hacerlo, lo haces, y tú ya aceptaste hacer este ―declaró con seriedad― Ahora deja de ser un llorón y asume tus responsabilidades ―.

―Tsk ―bufó el rubio molesto― Ya sé que acepte esto… en contra de mi voluntad, por cierto ―masculló por lo último en un lejano susurro para no recibir otro sermón― Pero lo que digo es… ¿no hay nadie más con quien pueda empezar? ―sonrió nervioso.

―No ―.

―Ugh… Eres un demonio ¿sabías? ―masculló indignado.

―Sí, gracias por el alago, me lo dicen a menudo ―.

Una vena palpito en su sien ante el descaro de aquel pelirrojo.

―Ah, por cierto, tienes un cambio de ropa para este _trabajo_ en el piso quince ―comentó al volver su mirada a los papeles en su escritorio.

― ¿Cambio de ropa? ―.

―Mi asistente te llevara ahí ―dijo al apretar un pequeño botón de su intercomunicador.

El rubio observaba al pelirrojo aún sin entender ¿Por qué tenía que cambiarse de ropa? Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras él, devolviéndolo a la realidad y con una amistosa sonrisa se giro a saludar a aquella agradable anciana que le había regalado agua la noche anterior para calmarlo de su discusión con Menma ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Chiyo!

―Buenos días, Chiyo-oba-

Las palabras del rubio murieron en su boca, bien era cierto que no mucho recordaba el rostro de la ancianita, pero… ¡Esa definitivamente no era Chiyo! ¡Ni siquiera era una anciana!

Esa era una mujer joven, muy joven en comparación con la abuela Chiyo, la cual vestía un traje que le recordaba a la de sus maestras en la escuela, un saco negro y una blusa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados los cuales se ajustaban a su figura, resaltando sus _atributos_ femeninos, una falda entubada del mismo color que el saco la cual le llegaba a mitad del muslo dejando ver unas piernas torneadas que resaltaban aun más con los zapatos de tacón.

Su rostro palideció por completo y juraría que había comenzado a ponerse morado de la impresión, al ver aquel largo cabello negro-azulado que bailaba contra las redondeadas caderas de la joven, contrastando con la tez clara de su piel y con unos lentes falsos en su rostro, no esto no podía ser cierto, seguramente se estaba confundiendo de persona.

― ¿S-Se le ofrece algo, Kurama-sama? ―.

Su rostro término de palidecer cuando la vio abrir los ojos ¡No era broma! ¡Esos ojos eran inconfundibles! En especial cuando los había visto el día anterior.

―Acompaña al señor Uzumaki al piso quince por su cambio de ropa ―ordenó Kurama ajeno a aquella situación.

―Entendido, Uzuma-

Las palabras de ella quedaron al aire cuando centro su mirada en el aludido… Por un momento palideció al ver frente a ella a aquel apuesto joven alto, de tez bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos azules, el mismo con el que se había encontrado ayer, el mismo al que en su niñez nombro: "senpai" el mismo que solía confundirla con Hanako la del baño, y que ahora la veía con la misma estupefacción que ella a él.

Uzumaki Naruto.

― ¿Se-Senpai…? ―fue todo lo que salió de sus labios antes de que su rostro adquiriera un tono granete, tan intenso que incluso podías imaginar que ya salía humo de su cabeza.

La boca del rubio estaba tan abierta que cualquiera diría que se le había desencajado la mandíbula ante la sorpresa, el desconcierto, la incredulidad y… el horror… Horror, porque en el cuello de la joven también había un collar de cuero negro, similar al suyo, y justo cuando ella dejó caer al suelo aquella agenda que llevaba en sus manos, estando al borde del colapso nervioso, él recordó su nombre…

―Hi… ¡¿Hinata?! ―.

.

.

.

* * *

Toire no Hanako: Hace referencia a Hanako la niña del baño (Toire no Hanako-san) una historia de terror, para más información buscarla en Google.

Maho-obasama: Abuela bruja

Tsundere: **Tsundere** es un personaje arquetipo que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido y amigable.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Primero que nada… ¡¿Alguien se imagino que Hinata aparecería de esta forma?! Jajajajajajaja siendo sincera, no creo que muchos lo hayan adivinado, pero quien sabe, tal vez y fue demasiado simple de ver jajajajajajaja_

_Pero ya enserio, primero que nada, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen ¡Ustedes son mi razón de ser!_

_Segundo, ojala y este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado y disculpen las faltas de ortografía._

_Tercero, como no ando con mucho tiempo, respondo rápido a sus comentarios!_

_**Uzumaki Hinata:**__ adoro tú Nick ¿sabes? Jejejeje ya regresando al tema… ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Mare-1998:**__ Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y ojala este no te haya decepcionado!_

_**AmandaSCm:**__ Como ves, el "trabajo" de Menma no es ni por asomo lo que Naruto esperaba o quisiera y aún le falta aún más por pasar en este "trabajo" y si estoy de acuerdo, siempre hay que leer antes de firmar algo jajajajaja gracias por comentar!_

_**TSUKI:**__ Gracias por tus comentarios, ojala este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado!_

_**Memetomori1986:**__ Gracias por comentar y ojala este capítulo también te haya gustado! Y si, Naruto se fue por el dinero y mira como acabo jajajajaja_

_**Tsukishiro22:**__ ¡Es bueno verte también en esta historia! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! y si bueno a Naruto le esperan tantas aventuras como desventuras, más desventuras diría yo jajajajaja ojala y te haya gustado también este capítulo, así como también espero haber aclarado tus dudas respecto al collar jejejejeje_

_**KattytoNebel:**__ También es bueno verte en esta nueva aventura ¡Ojala y sea de tu agrado! ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**MissTsuki01:**__ ¡Gracias, Tsuki-chan! Me alegra que esta historia también sea de tu agrado y descuida, Kurama-sama fue muy amable al dejarme bajar (__**¡Mocosa! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? ¡Nadie te dijo que bajaras de ahí!**__) *ejem* bueno más o menos_

_**LightDanica:**__ ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jajajajaja nah! Creo que eso era bastante obvio, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado la forma en que Hinata "aparece" en la historia jajajajaja creo que esto si era algo que nadie se esperaba, y bueno el que Naruto haya entrado tan tarde a la Universidad, si en parte es porque no es la persona más brillante del mundo, pero no solo eso y por lo visto no es virgen jajajajajajaja bien, ojala y este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado!_

_**Dark side of everyone: **__¡Gracias por tu comentario! ojala y la historia no te haya decepcionado hasta ahora._

_**Noelialuna:**__ ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Ojala y este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! si Naruto no es el más brillante por firmar algo sin leer antes, pero como ves, Menma esta vez no fue el de la idea jajajajajaja_

_**Miss Pepinillo:**__ ¡Mitzu-chan! –corre a abrazarla- No te imaginas todo lo que Kurama-sama me ha hecho pasar –lloriqueo mientras la abrazo- fue piadoso un tiempo por lo de las muelas y el doctor, pero ahora… ¡Es horrible! ¡Horrible! (__**Deja de quejarte, mocosa, solo te arroje al calabozo una semana**__) ¡También me tiro al estanque de tiburones que Kisame-senpai compró! ¡Y dejo que Deidara-senpai me hiciera formar parte de "arte"! ¡Casi muero con las marionetas de Sasori-senpai y los rituales de Hidan! ¡Y mando a Kakuzo a cobrarme lo que le debía! (__**Exagerada, lo de Sasori fue porque tú tocaste sus marionetas por andar de curiosa y lo de Kakuzo, yo no le dije nada, más bien ¿Quién te manda a prestarle a ese sujeto? ¡Ahora vuelve a lo del comentario!**__) ¡Oh, cierto! Jejejejeje gomen, Mitzu-chan, pero si, créeme que cuando me bloquee correré a pedirte ayuda… con lo de Menma, me alegra haberte sacado esa reacción jajajajajaja Me hace inmensamente feliz que te haya gustado los capítulos anteriores y ojala este también haya sido de tu agrado! Como ves, no te equivocaste con lo de Kurama-sama, siendo sincera yo no imagino a otro supremo comandante de semejante imperio más que a él, con lo de Menma, si sabes que me gusta la idea de que primero haya sido rubio y luego se pintara el cabello, el "incidente" lo explicare más adelante, ahora con Hinata… jajajajajajaja no se por qué, pero algo me dice que no muchos se imaginaban esta "aparición" jajajajajajajaja solo espero no haberte decepcionado con ella._

_** :**__ ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡ojala la historia te siga gustando hasta ahora jejejejeje_

_**Aviici:**__ Gracias por tu comentario, ojala y este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Nuharoo:**__ Agradezco mucho tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo_

_**KyuuHina: **__¿Alguna vez he dicho que aparte del NaruHina y el MenHina, amo el KyuuHina? Si no lo he dicho antes, pues lo digo: ¡Amo el KyuuHina! Así que sobra decir que amo tu Nick! Agradezco tu comentario y ojala este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Gothic-hinata:**__ me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, ojala y este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, con lo de Sakura, pues… quien sabe, tal vez aparezca más adelante o tal vez no, aún no lo decido jejejejejeje_

_** .3:**__ ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! En especial por el agregarme a favoritos! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Y si bueno, no hay muchas historias con estos cuatro, por eso tengo pensado hacer más y más de ellos… ¡y así finalmente conquistar el mundo con lo que yo llamo: "HinaNaruMenKuraHina"! bien, el nombre es bastante, bastante raro, pero ya algo se me ocurrirá en el futuro jajajajajajaja de nuevo gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta peculiar historia y ojala el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado!_

_**Opheliacravenofhell:**__ ¡Gracias por comentar! Jajajajajaja y si tienes razón terminar como "Anfitrión sexual" es algo que solo puede pasarle a Naruto, bueno, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado!_

_**Andy Uzuga:**__ jejejejeje gracias por tu comentario, ojala y este capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado y el nivel de comedia no haya bajado para tu gusto! _

_Ahora, si, no me resta más que agradecer una vez más su apoyo, y ojala este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_**Siguiente:**_

_**Capitulo 3 – Si quieres trabajar, debes aprender el oficio**_

_P.D._

_¿Qué les parece la nueva portada del fic? ¡Me siento orgullosa de decir que yo la dibuje! ¿Qué tal quedo?_

_P.D.2_

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
